Caminos del Destino
by Nyra Lyfei
Summary: A veces los hilos del destino se entrelazan y se sueltan ¿con quiénes se unirán los hilos del destino de Hikaru y Kaoru si no es Haruhi? ¿O sí lo es? / Kaoru y Hikaru conocen a una amable chica llamada Natsumi que pronto se enamora de uno de ellos pero ¿podrán avanzar olvidando sus sentimientos por Haruhi? ¿o sus recuerdos y sentimientos serán más fuertes? ¿Qué destino les espera?
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

**¡Hola personitas! Bueno este es el capítulo 1 de un fanfic que espero les guste mucho y disfruten de su lectura :). La serie de Ouran Highschool Host Club me gustó mucho y es por eso que decidí hacer esta historia, especialmente sobre los gemelos Hitachiin :). Espero continúen conmigo a lo largo de los capítulos y me dejen sus reviews :). Posdata: Los personajes son de la autora Bisco Hatori y los únicos que son creados por mí son Natsumi, Sayuri y Edgar.**

Capítulo 1

La mañana que Natsumi se despertó notó que su mamá había dejado dinero en el tocador para comprar comida deliciosa para la visita que llegaría en la tarde. Natsu, al ver que eran las 12 de la tarde, se vistió rápidamente, su visitaría llegaría a la 1pm y ella tendría que preparar la comida, pensó por instante que sería mejor si la compraba hecha, _"eso me dará más tiempo para pensar dónde comprarla"_ añadió en su mente.

-Mejor lo veo en el camino-cuando Natsumi abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su prima ahí, llegaría a la 1pm ¿Por qué había llegado tan temprano? Al lado de ella estaba su guardaespaldas – Sayuri te esperaba después.

-Holaaa Natsu-mencionó Sayuri emocionada entrando en el pequeño departamento donde vivía su prima, miró el lugar y no notó ningún cambio desde su última visita- Pasa Edgar- comentó a su guardaespaldas de alta estatura, se veía muy fuerte y musculoso.

Los tres sentaron en el suelo alrededor de una pequeña mesa, Natsumi sirvió unos postres que encontró en su refrigerador.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?-preguntó Natsumi mientras asentaba unas tazas con té manzanilla, que a su prima le encantaba, y ella no le agradaba.

-Muy bien, la escuela ha sido muy divertida por eso mi mamá insiste en que asistamos al mismo colegio, mi tía no tiene que preocuparse ya que mi mamá puede pagar los gastos- mencionó Sayuri.

-No, no te preocupes, me gusta mi escuela-mencionó Natsumi sonriendo gentilmente.

-Tú escuela es tan pequeña, mi pobre prima-mencionó tomando un pañuelo y secándose las lágrimas de forma cómica, después de todo Sayuri era muy interesante- ¿Además cómo puedes vivir aquí? es todo tan pequeño.

-¿Tú crees? –mencionó dándole una mirada a su departamento al igual que su prima- Nunca he pensado en eso, adoro este lugar, después de todo mi mamá lo eligió con mucha dedicación para nosotras- La sonrisa gentil de Natsumi se hizo presente de nuevo ocasionándole una sonrisa de la misma forma a Sayuri.

-Natsu ¿me acompañarías a hacer unas compras?- preguntó Sayuri.

-Claro ¿qué es lo que quieres comprar?- comentó

-Estoy buscando unos dulces que llegaron desde India hace dos días y quiero llevárselos a Honey-Senpai el lunes-contestó emocionada

-¿Honey? ¿Es del club de chicos que tanto me cuentas?- preguntó Natsu.

-Sí, es increíble, algún día te llevaré para que los conozcas, pero el adorable Honey es mi favorito, es muy tierno-comentó Sayuri sonriendo.

-Es mayor y se ve adorable, sería algo interesante de ver-mencionó Natsumi al recordar que su prima había dicho que ese chico era su "Senpai".

-¿Entonces me acompañas a comprarlos los dulces?-preguntó Sayuri.

-Claro, ¿iremos al centro comercial?-preguntó Natsumi mientras metía su identificación escolar, cartera y llaves en una pequeña bolsa de mano azul que tenía otros objetos como lentes, dinero en monedas, credenciales sueltas que Natsu había olvidado poner dentro de su cartera, etcétera.

-¿Centro comercial? Si algo parecido-mencionó Sayuri tomando la mano de su prima y saliendo del departamento justo después de que Edgar les abriera la puerta de forma muy educada.

Una gran limosina los esperaba debajo de los departamentos, Natsumi lo suponía ya que su prima era considerablemente rica; vivían en mundos muy diferentes y asistían a colegios distintos, sin embargo se frecuentaban constantemente. Natsu se sintió extraña al entrar a ese vehículo, no era lo habitual para ella, éste condujo durante veinte minutos, y le sorprendió llegar a un enorme edificio, éste era como su centro comercial, sin embargo las tiendas tenía sus letreros desde afuera que brillaban y se movían de forma dinámica, además de ser veinte veces más grande que el suyo, los autos que conducían en ese lugar se veían tan lujosos, y las personas que salían de ellos vestían ropas elegantes y muy bonitas, justo como la que su prima tenía. En la parte de arriba del edificio se veían helicópteros estacionados.

-¿Son helicópteros?-preguntó impresionada.

-Sí, es más estacionarse así, además es divertido porque hay una rampa que te deja en el tercer piso del edificio-mencionó Sayuri- Claro, hay escaleras también.

-¿Esto es un centro comercial?-mencionó sarcásticamente.

-Bueno vamos, se ve mejor el lugar por dentro-mencionó Sayuri sonriendo al ver a su prima impresionada.

Cuando entraron a la plaza Natsumi pensó que había llegado a una dimensión desconocida, las tiendas eran enormes con largos con pasillos, y algunas de ellas tenían temáticas y el lugar era ambientado. Todo el lugar la había dejado sin palabras, por eso no se dio cuenta de cuándo perdió a Sayuri y Edgar en ese desconocido lugar. Natsumi sintió la mirada de las personas dirigidas a ella, después de todo vestía una ropa muy común, unos shorts azules, una blusa negra y unos tenis blancos, que aunque estaban desgastados, ella se rehusaba a tirar por ser demasiado cómodos. Natsumi se quedó mirando una tienda de flores y se sorprendió al ver que éstas eran demasiado raras y hermosas, jamás las había visto, _"si las dulces que busca mi prima son de india no me debería sorprender esto"_ pensó.

Cuando Natsumi se volteó para buscar a su prima chocó con alguien haciéndole tirar unas bolsas que sujetaba, lo miró y se disculpó inmediatamente. El chico tenía cabello naranja y ojos de color parecido al dorado.

-Lo siento mucho en verdad-mencionó Natsu al chico que usaba una camisa verde con una bufanda blanca y unos jeans negros.

-No te preocupes-mencionó de forma indiferente, sujetando las bolsas de nuevo, y yéndose justo después.

-Creo que se molestó-mencionó la chica deprimiéndose.

Caminó por el edificio en busca de su prima, le llamó y ella no contestaba. _"Este lugar y yo no encajamos"_ , pensó la chica sentada en una banca que estaba acolchonada como todas las bancas de ahí, suspiró justo después. Se levantó para continuar su búsqueda, al avanzar unos pasos, una tienda de ropa tropical captó su atención, no pudo evitar pensar por qué comprarían unos trajes tan extravagantes como esos, rió levemente y cuando volvió a mirar su camino chocó contra alguien haciéndola caer al suelo y los objetos de su bolsa salieron de ésta.

-Lo siento mucho- mencionó un chico de cabello naranja y ojos dorados, _el mismo_ que había visto minutos atrás. Ahora usaba una camisa azul con un chaleco naranja y unos jeans blancos.

-No, lo siento yo-mencionó Natsumi riendo- Es la segunda vez que chocamos por mi culpa. El chico hizo un gesto de extrañez por el comentario de ella.

-¿Segunda vez?-preguntó ayudándole a recoger sus cosas del suelo mientras ella las volvía a poner en su bolsa.

-Sí, hace unos minutos te hice tirar las compras que traías, lo siento-contestó Natsu levantándose al igual que él- Pero ¿traías esa ropa? Juraría que era diferente.

-Ahora entiendo creo que te refieres a…-la voz de Edgar interrumpió al chico.

-¡Señorita, su prima la busca!-comentó el guardaespaldas y Natsumi se emocionó al encontrarlos.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, lo siento mucho-mencionó despidiéndose y dirigiéndose con ellos.

El chico la miró alejarse y después notó una credencial de identificación escolar en el suelo, al ver la fotografía entendió que era de "Natsumi", la chica que había chocado con él mientras caminaba de forma distraída. Pensó en devolvérsela pero ésta había desaparecido, observó que en la credencial había un número de celular y supuso que con eso podría devolverla. Caminó hacia la entrada del edificio y encontró a su gemelo esperándolo.

-¿Esperaste mucho?-preguntó sujetando dos de las cuatro bolsas de compras que sostenía su hermano.

-No, no tanto-contestó

-¿Hikaru en el camino chocaste con alguna chica?-preguntó el chico que había guardado una credencial en el bolsillo de su jean.

-Mmm, no recuerdo-mencionó tratando de recordar- ¿Por qué preguntas Kaoru?

-Por nada en especial- mencionó- Ya quiero que llegue el lunes y veamos a todos será divertido-comentó sonriendo.

-Sí lo es, con Haruhi el grupo ha crecido-mencionó riendo Hikaru.

Horas después de que Natsumi llegara a su casa y se despidiera de su prima, abrió su pequeña bolsa azul y se dio cuenta de que su identificación escolar no estaba, la buscó por todas partes pero no la pudo encontrar.

-Esto es muy deprimente-mencionó recargándose en la mesa de su sala- Me cobrarán por obtener otra… y no tenía mucho tiempo que la había adquirido- Su mirada se dirigió hacia la fotografía de un hombre, ésta estaba asentada en una pequeña mesita que tenía también un jarrón con flores, esa fotografía la hizo sonreír- Bueno no importa, tengo que ir a comprar, mi prima me invitó el almuerzo pero nosotras (se refiere a su madre y ella) tenemos que cenar.

Natsumi se dirigió una tienda de víveres sin saber que alguien había guardado su credencial y que tenía la intención de devolvérsela… y que tal vez, en los días, siguientes conocería a los demás miembros de un club realmente divertido…

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno este fue como el capítulo introductorio, subí el capítulo 2 al mismo tiempo porque considero que ese es el verdadero capítulo 1 jajaja, verán que en los capítulos que siguen habrán mayor participación de los gemelos y del Host Club:). Graaacias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y agradecería mucho mucho que me dejaran rewiews, me gusta mucho leerlos y me motiva apresurarme a subir los siguientes jajaja. ¡Gracias! Tengan bonito día, tarde, noche o momento en que estén leyendo esta historia :).**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Este es Host Club?

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí esta capítulo 2, espero les guste mucho:). Posdata: Los personajes son de la autora Bisco Hatori y los únicos que son creados por mí son Natsumi, Sayuri y Edgar. Espero continúen conmigo a lo largo de los capítulos y me dejen sus reviews :).**

Capítulo 2

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Kaoru había encontrado la credencial de Natsumi. Hikaru se estaba dando un baño y Kaoru miraba una revista de modas que presentaba los diseños de su madre.

-Hace poco compramos las telas que ella quería y pensar que ella los convirtió en esto, me impresiona-mencionó sonriendo y en eso recordó a la chica con la que había chocado ese día de compras, se dirigió hacia un gran mueble con cajones y al abrir uno de ellos encontró la credencial que había olvidado, después de todo el Host Club había tenido muchas actividades y acaba de terminar un evento de prueba de valor para formar vínculos en su salón, donde el verdadero objetivo era unir a una pareja de amigos. Todo ese tiempo también Kaoru había estado pensando en los sentimientos de Hikaru por Haruhi, en conclusión, su mente no podía para más, y menos para recordar que tenía que devolver una credencial escolar. Tomó su celular y marcó el número que aparecía en la identificación.

-¿Un número desconocido?-preguntó Natsumi mirando la llamada entrante de su celular- Será mejor colgar…- la voz de su prima, que la visitaba junto con Edgar, la interrumpió.

-Contesta, no sabes quién podría ser, igual y es el amor de tu vida-mencionó Sayuri.

-O un número equivocado-comentó Natsu contestando la llamada- ¿Bueno?

\- ¿Natsumi?-mencionó Kaoru mirando la revista todavía y la credencial estudiantil.

-Sí ¿Quién habla?-comentó Natsu extrañada.

-Hola, no creo que te acuerdes de mí, pero hace unas semanas chocamos en el centro comercial y olvidaste tu identificación- mencionó Kaoru

-¡¿Tienes mi identificación?!-gritó emocionada Natsumi por lo que Kaoru alejó el celular de su oído para después reír levemente.

-Sí-comentó Kaoru sentándose en su cama.

-Muchas gracias por conservarla, me has salvado-mencionó

-¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en el club Sayaka hoy a las 4pm?-preguntó Kaoru.

-Claro, iré ahí, club Sayaka espera ¿dónde es?-preguntó Natsumi al no identificar el lugar.

-¡Oh! Conozco el lugar- se apresuró a comentar Sayuri- Es un club donde algunas personas se reúnen para jugar golf, tennis y otros deportes, también hay restaurantes, es muy bonito, mi familia está afiliada al lugar, dile que sí, podemos ir con Edgar.

-Gracias Sayuri-mencionó Natsumi.

-¿Sayuri?- preguntó Kaoru que no entendía de dónde había venido ese nombre.

-No, disculpa, está bien nos vemos ahí, gracias-mencionó despidiéndose de Kaoru, una vez que la llamada terminó sus ojos brillaron de emoción y suspiró de alegría- Mis exámenes estaban a punto de empezar y sin mi credencial no sabía qué hacer, solicité otra pero tardaría un mes.

-¿Por qué necesitas credencial para presentar?-preguntó Sayuri.

-Es para comprobar que eres un estudiante de la escuela-contestó

-¿Dejan entrar a cualquier persona? ¿Acaso no hay cámaras de seguridad y agentes en las entradas? ¿Su escuela no tiene un número de seguridad para emergencias? –preguntó Sayuri bebiendo una taza de té de manzanilla.

-¿No crees que es demasiada seguridad todo eso?-comentó riendo Natsumi al imaginárselo- Prefiero las identificaciones.

Cuando Hikaru terminó de bañarse vio a Kaoru sacar una camisa roja de su ropero y buscar una gorra blanca.

-¿Vas a ir alguna parte?-preguntó Hikaru.

-Algo así voy a devol…-tocaron a la puerta y su explicación fue interrumpida. Una de las gemelas que atendía la casa Hitachiin le explicó a Kaoru que su mamá lo necesitaba en el estudio, él ni siquiera sabía cuándo había vuelto ella- Ahora te explico Hikaru. Veinte minutos después Kaoru regresó, se notaba pensativo.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hikaru.

-Nada en especial, mi mamá quiere que haga una visita al doctor porque escuchó que enfermé cuando visitamos a Haruhi en Karuizawa- comentó Kaoru recordando que realmente no se había enfermado, sino que había pretendido estarlo para que Hikaru y Haruhi pudieran salir ese día y arreglar la discusión que habían tenido por los "sentimientos de celos" que Hikaru no era consciente que tenía- Es por eso que necesito que me hagas un favor Hikaru- comentó sonriendo mientras su hermano lo miraba sin entender la situación.

Camino al Club Sayaka, Natsumi se sentía rara vistiendo la ropa que su prima le había hecho usar al contarle la historia de cómo su identificación se había perdido y quién la había encontrado.

-Aunque se me hace raro que se haya cambiado la ropa tan rápido-comentó Sayuri.

-Cierto-mencionó Natsumi- Sayu creo que esto es demasiado- mencionó mirando el vestido blanco que tenía puesto y que tenía perlas blancas en los bordes de los hombros. Tomó su suéter rosa y se lo colocó encima.

-¿Qué haces? El vestido es más apropiado-comentó Sayuri mirándola fijamente.

-Es que hace frío-contestó Natsumi tratando de inventar excusas, ya que ese vestido la hacía avergonzarse.

-Y yo que me esforcé tanto-mencionó tomó un pañuelo de algún lugar y secándose sus lágrimas de forma dramática.

-Lo siento Sayuri-mencionó tratando de tranquilizar a su prima.

-Hemos llegado a la entrada del Club-comentó Edgar.

-Wou-mencionó impresionada Natsumi, realmente la forma en que vivían ellos era muy diferente, y por alguna razón, pensó que preferiría reunirse en un lugar menos llamativo.

-No veo a nadie-comentó Sayuri mirando por la venta.

-Bajaré del auto, espérenme aquí- comentó Natsumi, caminó a lo largo del club para ver si encontraba al chico que había tenido la bondad de guardar su identificación y conservarla, pero no parecía encontrarlo. Llegó a la esquina del club, estaba acostumbrada a caminar largas distancias así que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había avanzado hasta que se dio vuelta, el auto de Sayuri la había seguido pero estaba a metros de distancia. Del club solo podía ver un muro con decoraciones arquitectónicas verdes y la copa de los árboles.

-¿Habrán helicópteros ahí también?-comentó para sí misma sarcásticamente y rió. En eso se dio cuenta de que un chico de cabello naranja y ojos dorados venía corriendo, tenía audífonos en su cuello. Se sorprendió al verlo y por alguna razón se sonrojó.

-Hola-mencionó el chico cuando se detuvo en frente de ella- Pensé que se verían en la entrada del Club.

-Oh lo siento, caminé por curiosidad y sin darme cuenta llegué hasta aquí-explicó Natsu.

-Entiendo, creo que esto es tuyo-comentó devolviéndole su identificación.

-¡Gracias de verdad! Otra persona la hubiera dejado en el suelo y evitaría estos problemas- mencionó.

-En realidad creo que las gracias deberían ser para mi hermano yo solo vine aquí porque…-lo interrumpió la voz de Sayuri desde la ventana.

-¡Natsumii, lamento interrumpir pero de verdad es necesario que vuelva a mi casa!-comentó sin lograr distinguir el rostro de Hikaru.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí-comentó Natsumi.

-Sí, de nada-comentó el chico mientras ella caminaba velozmente hacia el auto de su prima.

Cuando Hikaru regresó a su casa Kaoru ya había vuelto y éste estaba jugando un videojuego.

-¿Y bien?-comentó Kaoru- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Solo le devolví la credencial, creo que ella no sabe que somos gemelos-mencionó sentándose al lado de su hermano y tomando el otro control para añadirse al juego.

-Eso creo también, es divertido-comentó Kaoru.

-Me preguntó qué cara haría si jugara nuestro juego de adivina quién es Hikaru y quién es Kaoru-comentaron Hikaru y Kaoru al mismo tiempo para después reír.

-Natsumi es un agradable nombre-comentó Hikaru.

-¿Haruhi también no?-comentó Kaoru haciendo que su hermano se avergonzará para después tomar la delantera el videojuego.

-Hey, eso es trampa-comentó Hikaru y Kaoru se rió a carcajadas.

Después de seis semanas aproximadamente Kaoru y Hikaru se encontraban en el Host Club, todos tenían trajes de gala de color blanco con negro, pero variaban los estilos pues algunos tenían el saco blanco, otros negro, la corbata negra o blanca, otros tenían los zapatos blancos o negro, etcétera, los únicos trajes que eran iguales eran los de los gemelos.

-Haaaruhiii-comentaron Hikaru y Kaoru mientras ella sostenía una bandeja con tazas y algunas galletas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó mirándolos.

-¿Te gustaría ir a esquiar? Podemos ir todos juntos-comentó Hikaru.

-¿Esquiar? Eso suena divertido-comentó Honey sosteniendo a Usa-Chan, su conejo de peluche- ¿Qué opinas Takashi?- Mori asintió en forma de afirmación.

-No sería malo ir, podríamos conseguir mayor popularidad del Host Club ahí-mencionó Kyoya.

-¿Ir a la nieve? es perfecto, podría ser el momento en que Haruhi y yo pasemos tiempo juntos, ella dirá que no sabe esquiar y yo le enseñaré diciéndole: _"No temas Haruhi, conmigo estas a salvo yo te protegeré", ¡_ aaaw será perfecto!- comentó Tamaki con sus ojos brillando y con su tono dramático de siempre.

-Olvídalo… ya no queremos ir-mencionó Hikaru ignorándolo.

-Hemos perdido las ganas-comentó Kaoru ignorándolo de igual forma.

-Hey, Haruhi diles que no me ignoren-comentó Tamaki notando que Haruhi ya se había ido de la escena. Como era usual en él se fue a un rincón a deprimirse donde un aura oscura le hacía compañía- Mamá, Haruhi me ignoró- mencionó Tamaki trazando líneas imaginarias en el suelo con su dedo mientras estaba agachado con su aura obscura.

-Haruhi no podía hacer esperar a sus clientas-comentó Kyoya escribiendo en su libreta para tratar de animarlo.

Las puertas del Host Club se abrieron para dejar pasar a Sayuri, la cual al ver a Honey se alegró.

-Llegó la admiradora de Honey-comentaron los gemelos.

-Ella siempre le trae dulces, es muy amable de su parte-comentaron las chicas que estaban sentadas a su alrededor.

-Sayuri-Chan-comentó Honey- Tiempo sin verte.

-Sí, traje unos postres que podemos compartir, traje también para ti Mori-kun-comentó Sayuri entregándole a Honey una caja rosa con un bonito listón blanco.

-Gracias-mencionó Takashi.

-Ah, por cierto traje a mi prima hoy-mencionó regresando a la puerta y tomando de la mano Natsumi, la cual entró apenada al lugar.

-Ho…hola-mencionó Natsumi nerviosa al ver que la atención se había dirigía hacia ella.

-Te dije que otra ropa sería más apropiada-comentó en voz baja Sayuri a su prima, la cual la miró con ojos deprimentes (que se pueden entender como los ojos lagrimosos de forma graciosa).

-¡Oh una nueva clienta!-comentó Tamaki acercándose y tomándola de la manos- ¡Que alegría siente mi corazón al saber que sientes interés por venir a este lug…!-la voz de los gemelos lo interrumpieron y se acercaron corriendo a ella arrojando a Tamaki lejos.

-¡Natsumi!-comentaron Kaoru y Hikaru.

\- Mamá hoy no me respetan- comentó Tamaki volviendo a su lugar deprimente.

-Espera…ustedes…eran dos-mencionó Natsumi sorprendida- Eso explica todo-comentó riendo.

-¿Explica?-preguntaron los gemelos.

-El día que choqué con ustedes, tenían ropa diferente-mencionó.

-Natsumi- Chan-comentó Honey sosteniendo a su peluche rosa- ¿Quieres comer postres con nosotros?

-Oh, sí es cierto, eres muy adorable-mencionó Natsumi sonriendo por lo cual Honey le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Disculpa mi rudeza ¿pero usted es miembro de esta escuela?-preguntó Kyoya mirando la forma tan común en la que vestía, después de todo ella no esperaba visitar la escuela de su prima, y lo supo tan solo cuando ya estaban en la puerta del colegio.

-No, no asisto a este lugar-contestó.

-Le he dicho que la podemos transferir pero ella se rehúsa, igual a dejar su pequeño departamento-comentó Sayuri y eso atrajo a la atención de Haruhi.

-¿Departamento?-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo- Es como donde vive Haruhi.

-¿Haruhi?-preguntó Natsumi.

-Hola-mencionó acercándose Haruhi y dándole la mano- Bienvenida al Host Club.

-Gracias-mencionó Natsumi sintiéndose cómoda con esa persona.

\- ¿Y dónde está Tono? ¡Tonooo!- mencionaron los gemelos llamando a Tamaki en su forma habitual.

-Señorita Sayuri-comentó Kyoya mientras los miembros del club conversaban con Natsumi- Ella es la prima que me comentaste que…

-Sí, somos de diferente clase social-contestó Sayuri- ¿Pero eso no importa no?

-¡¿Diferente clase social?!-comentó Tamaki entrando a escena con su forma teatral -¡Que maravilloso! ¡Que magnifico! El Host Club ayuda a los que lo necesitan, somos la luz que necesita su pobre alma-mencionó Tamaki acercándose a Natsumi y sujetándole las manos, ella ya estaba atrapada en el espectáculo característico de Tamaki- Pero no te preocupes, aquí nadie te juzgará por ser pobre, no te sientas acongojada ante tantas cosas maravillosas que hay aquí, no te preocupes por nada, disfruta lo que usualmente no puedes tener, ¡Oh! Que emoción ahora nos hemos convertido en ese tipo de Club altruista, seremos reconocidos por nuestra generosidad, oh que gran oportunidad es esta- Natsumi juraría que los ojos de ese chico rubio brillaban de emoción.

-Creo que su comentario es un poco hiriente-mencionó Natsumi tratando de sonreír.

-Así es Tamaki-comentó Haruhi mirándolo de forma indiferente, y con sus ojos de _"siempre diciendo cosas innecesarias"._ Lo que hizo reír a Natsu.

-¿Tú igual vives en un departamento?-preguntó Natsumi.

-Oh si, vivo con mi padre-contestó Haruhi- ¿Y tú?

-También, vivo con mi madre-mencionó sonriendo y Haruhi se sintió cómoda con ella.

-Gemelos-comentó Tamaki llevándoselos a aparte y "empezando a platicar en sus reuniones secretas", o más bien, como cuando decían cosas sin sentido pero que resultaban bastante cómicas- ¿Entienden lo que está ocurriendo?

-Natsumi vino de visita-comentó Kaoru.

-No, Haruhi ha encontrado a alguien similar a ella, las dos viven en departamentos-comentó Tamaki tomando un pañuelo de algún lugar y secándose las lágrimas al igual que los gemelos.

-Pobres chicas-mencionó Hikaru.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-comentó Kaoru.

-Haremos que disfrute su visita y nadie le comentará lo de su clase social ¿de acuerdo?-comentó Tamaki y los gemelos asintieron en señal de afirmación, "el club de los tres" se desintegró después.- ¡Natsumi!-comentó Tamaki.

-¿Sí?-preguntó asustada por la manera inesperada de llamarla.

-¿Qué te gustaría beber?-preguntó Tamaki.

-Oh, café estaría bien, gracias-comentó- El instantáneo descafeinado estaría bien.

Los miembros del Ouran excepto Haruhi miraron a Natsumi de forma sorprendida para después tomar un pañuelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la chica extrañada.

-No conocían el café instantáneo-comentó Haruhi.

-¡¿Qué?!-comentó impresionada.

-¡Hikaru trae el mejor café instantáneo que puedas, Kaoru saca la vajilla especial!-comentó Tamaki y los gemelos fueron en su búsqueda- Hoy haremos sentir a nuestra invitada de forma especial, y que disfrute lo que normalmente no puede tener.

-No sé si reír o llorar-comentó Natsumi.

-La verdad es que ellos son divertidos ¿no crees?-mencionó Haruhi sonriendo lo que animó a Natsu a devolverle la sonrisa.

Todas las clientas y los anfitriones del Host Club se sentaron en los lujosos muebles rosados que estaban alrededor de una mesa, donde Haruhi preparaba el café instantáneo.

-En ocasiones le suelo poner una leche especial que viene en una lata y el sabor queda delicioso ¿verdad?-mencionó Natsu a Haruhi.

-Sí, es cierto, sabe muy rico, en especial si esta tibio-comentó mientras terminaba de ponerle agua a la última taza.

-Hablan en su propio lenguaje-comentó Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Beben leche de latas-comentó Tamaki nostálgico y dramático.

Después de minutos de conversación entre las clientas, Haruhi, Sayuri y Natsumi, Honey trajo una bandeja pequeña con galletas al igual que Mori.

-¡Que deliciosas!-comentó Sayuri.

-Sí, no he querido dar las que me diste porque se acabarían muy pronto-comentó Honey abrazando a Usa-chan.

-No, no te preocupes, solo traje diez piezas de chocolate, lo lamento-comentó Sayuri. Y Honey le señaló en dónde había dejado el regalo de ella, el cual ahora tenía un letrero con la palabra "Apartado" en él, eso la hizo reír.

-Están muy ricas-comentó Natsumi.

-¿Verdad que sí?-comentó Hikaru- Son de Alemania.

-¿Dónde las compraron?- preguntó Natsu.

-¿Dónde más? Fuimos a Alemania hace poco-contestaron los gemelos.

-¡Hikaru, Kaoru!-mencionó Tamaki llevándoselos de nuevo.

-Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a que hagan eso-mencionó Natsu.

-No digan nada que la haga sentirse mal ¿entienden?-mencionó Tamaki.

-Pero si dijimos la verdad-se quejaron simultáneamente.

-¿Creen que para ella sea normal viajar cuando quiera?-dijo sarcásticamente Tamaki.

-Oh, cierto, que idiotas fuimos-comentaron los gemelos lamentándose y al volver dijeron que las compraron en una tienda muy conocida, hasta para Natsu.

-Estas tazas son muy bonitas-comentó la invitada con sus tenis característicos.

-Oh sí, son pintadas a mano-comentó Honey- ¿No tienes en tu casa este tipo de tazas? Es muy común servir con ella a invitados importantes.

-Tengo una vajilla que me gusta mucho pero no es como esta-contestó

-Pero Natsumi- Chan eso es necesa…-Honey fue atrapado por Tamaki.

-No le digas nada Honey, ella no tiene esa necesidad-comentó Tamaki con Mori a su lado.

-Pero tener tazas así es importante-mencionó el chico con su conejo de peluche.

-Para ella no lo es, más importante es… ¡lograr sobrevivir cada día!-comentó con su tono dramático y Honey puso sus ojos llorosos justo después.

-¿Qué he hecho?-mencionó Honey a Mori, el cual lo tranquilizó. Después volvió a su lugar el pequeño chico.

-Honey me fijado más detalladamente, cada taza está firmada por el pintor, es grandioso—comentó sonriendo Natsumi lo cual hizo que Honey pusiera sus ojos lagrimosos de nuevo (lo cuales resultan cómicos).

-Natsumi olvida lo que te dije no es importante tenerlas en casa-comentó tratando de sonreír Honey mientras abrazaba a su conejo.

-Natsumi juguemos un juego-mencionaron los gemelos Hitachiin- Adivina quién es Hikaru y quién es Kaoru.

-Me encanta este juego-comentaron las chicas que estaban ahí- Haruhi es el único que siempre acierta.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Natsumi mirando a Haruhi.

-¿Natsumi podrías firmar este documento?-comentó Kyoya entregándole una hoja y una pluma.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó

-Un papeleo que indica nuestra conformidad en que hayas estado aquí, debido a que no eres parte de la escuela hay que crear una para evitar problemas futuros-contestó y después de leerlo Natsumi lo firmó, lo que hizo sonreír a Kyoya al ver que esta chica no era tan confiada como él creía.

-¿Y bien Natsumi?-comentaron los gemelos.

-Ah, me gustaría tomar decisión después de conocerlos más, me refiero a que solo nos hemos encontrado pocas veces y preferiría participar en este juego después de un tiempo-contestó la chica lo que impresionó a los gemelos Hitachiin y a Haruhi.

-Está bien-mencionaron Hikaru y Kaoru.

Después de dos horas Natsumi recibió una llamada de su mamá pidiéndole que volviera y así traerle unos materiales que Natsu tendría que pasar a comprar. Ella aceptó y esperó emocionada poder verla para contarle todo lo que había vivido en ese club tan divertido.

-¿Ya te vas?-comentó Honey.

-Sí, pero muchas gracias a todos, me divertí mucho estando con ustedes, son un club muy interesante y gracioso-comentó Natsumi.

-Espero que vuelvas a visitarnos-comentó Haruhi.

-Sí, hoy fue un día muy divertido, me alegra que hayas olvidado tu identificación-comentó Kaoru y Natsu rió por su comentario.

-Gracias por guardarla Kaoru-mencionó- Hikaru gracias por ir a devolvérmela.

-No hay de que, visita el club otra vez-comentó sonriendo.

-Tamaki gracias por las atenciones que tuvieron esta tarde conmigo, estoy muy agradecida-comentó Natsu despidiéndose.

-Cuando vuelvas tendremos más café instantáneo-comentó Tamaki haciendo que ella se riera.

Una vez que dejaron el club, Sayuri la miró orgullosa y emocionada. Todavía era impresionante para la invitada esa enorme escuela, parecía una ciudad, había tantos edificios con elementos arquitectónicos detallados y hermosas esculturas que era difícil creer que ese lugar era un colegio.

-No te dije que era muy divertido-comentó Sayuri orgullosa.

-Son personas muy interesantes y agradables-afirmó Natsumi.

Mientras tanto en el Host Club Kaoru y Hikaru recordaron la expresión que puso su nueva invitada cuando supo que ellos dos eran gemelos.

-Ella es divertida, espero que vuelva pronto-comentó Hikaru riendo todavía.

-Yo también-comentó Kaoru.

-Me impresionó que nos pidiera tiempo para participar en nuestro juego-mencionó Hikaru.

-Igual a mí, usualmente no se lo toman tan en serio-comentó Kaoru.

-¿Crees que logré ganar nuestro juego?-preguntó Hikaru.

-No lo sé, pero sería interesante si lo hiciera-contestó Kaoru mientras ambos miraban la puerta en donde se había marchado Natsumi.

 **¡Gracias por leer esta historia! Como verán mencioné capítulos que son del anime y el manga, como la prueba de valor y la visita a Haruhi en Karuizawa, donde Hikaru se puso celoso por el amigo de ella. Quería que este capítulo fuera cómico y se mostrara la esencia de los miembros del Host Club, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, los siguientes capítulos mostraran un poco más el avance de historia amorosa:D, déjenme su rewiews que me motivan siempre :).**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Guardarías el Secreto?

**¡Hola personitas! Aquí está el capítulo 3:D. Espero que les guste mucho y continúen conmigo a lo largo de la historia, me gustaría mucho, MUCHISÍMO, que me dejarán reviews:P. Posdata: Los personajes son de la autora Bisco Hatori y los únicos que son creados por mí son Natsumi, Sayuri y Edgar.**

Capítulo 3

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Natsumi había visitado el Ouran, lo recordaba constantemente y volvía a reír al pensar en ese grupo de chicos tan diferentes y divertidos. Su interés era mayor por los dos chicos de cabello naranja y ojos dorados.

Natsu estaba recostada en su cama y miraba su celular, tenía un nuevo contacto en su lista que había sido agregado recientemente cuando éste le marcó para citarla en el Club Sayaka. Observaba indecisa el número sin saber si tendría el valor para llamar o volvería a soltar su celular sin poder lograrlo. Tenía sus audífonos puestos, una canción que tanto le gustaba se reproducía en el momento en que ella decidió no marcar el número, pensaba que era mejor olvidarlo y empezar sus tareas, sin embargo en el momento en que soltó su celular no se dio cuenta de que había sujetado con fuerza en el botón verde de llamar, el "bip" de marcando empezó a sonar haciéndola sentirse nerviosa al descubrir lo que había pasado, cuando ella quiso colgar alguien en la otra línea ya había contestado.

-¿Bueno?-preguntó una voz masculina que se le hizo muy familiar.

-Ho…hola-comentó nerviosa.

-¿Natsumi?-mencionó el chico reconociendo la voz después de haber visto el nombre que indicaba quién estaba llamando.

-Sí-afirmó la chica que se había sentado en su cama con rápidez.

-Hola Natsumi, Kaoru está comprando en este momento, así que me dio su celular-comentó Hikaru.

-Oh, ¿Qué están comprando?-preguntó Natsu sintiendo interés.

-Unos lentes, en el Host Club el tema será de intelectuales-comentó riendo Hikaru- Kaoru ya tenía los suyos pero no me di cuenta que estaban en el suelo y los pisé, su cara enojada fue realmente graciosa.

-Pobre Kaoru-comentó la chica imaginándoselo- ¿Qué hacían los lentes en el suelo?

-Eso le pregunté, y me contestó que se le cayeron de su caja en ese momento-comentó Hikaru recordando que su hermano sujetaba la caja en el momento en que los lentes fueron aplastados- Natsumi espera, el celular de Kaoru esta descargado y está apunto de apagarse, te llamaré por el mío.

-Ah…está bien-comentó sintiéndose nerviosa otra vez y mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. La llamada terminó y justo después recibió otra de un número que no tenía registrado.

-Hola de nuevo, este es mi número-comentó Hikaru.

-Hola-mencionó Natsumi sonriendo sin saber que lo hacía.

-¿Y qué has hecho hoy?-preguntó Hikaru- Oh, Kaoru ya terminó- la voz de los gemelos conversar la hizo reír, y por algún motivo se sintió feliz de haber cometido ese incidente de apretar el botón verde sin darse cuenta.

-Holaaa Natsumi-mencionó Kaoru a través del celular de Hikaru.

-Hola Kaoru-comentó Natsu- ¿Cómo están los lentes que te compraste?

-Excelentes, será divertido ver a todo el Host Club usarlos, excepto Kyoya, él siempre los usa-mencionó visualizándolo en su mente.

-¿Cómo es el que le compraste a Haruhi?- preguntó Hikaru a su hermano.

-Es el rosa que Tamaki nos pidió-contestó.

-¿Por qué rosa?-preguntó Natsumi recordando al amable chico que vivía en un departamento al igual que ella.

-Pues…porque…-comentó Hikaru intentando inventar una excusa.

-Porque es una broma para él-añadió Kaoru con una risa nerviosa.

La llamada no se prolongó mucho tiempo después pero la chica estaba muy feliz de haber platicado con los gemelos Hitachiin, no entendía por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por ellos, y por qué los consideraba tan interesantes.

Una semana después…

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban haciéndole bromas a Tamaki sobre la maldición que tendría por haber empujado sin querer a Nekozawa por estar dando un discurso conmovedor sobre la importancia de saber vestir con propiedad, Nekozawa había aparecido de la nada y el chico no pudo evitar chocar con él.

-Los males te perseguirán haciendo que tu rostro se vuelva horrible…-comentó Hikaru.

-Esto te quitará años de vida-comentó Kaoru con una lámpara alumbrando sus rostros de forma siniestra mientras en el Host Club las cortinas estaban cerradas, provocando que la sala de música estuviera oscura.

-¿Años de vida?-preguntó Tamaki asustado- ¿Mi rostro?

El celular de Hikaru empezó a vibrar de forma inesperada interrumpiendo la broma, el chico contestó la llamada mientras Tamaki se dirigía hacia Kyoya para preguntarle si era verdad que eso podía ocurrir y lamentarse con él de la manera graciosa que hacía reír a los demás miembros de Host Club.

-¿Natsumi?-preguntó Hikaru- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quería hacerte una pregunta en especial, tal vez la consideres rara-contestó la chica.

-¿Cuál es?-comentó Hikaru sintiendo curiosidad.

-¿Haruhi es mujer? Es que estoy casi segura de ello-mencionó la chica y el chico se quedó impresionado ante tales palabras, su hermano Kaoru le preguntó qué era lo que ocurría.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Hikaru nervioso.

-Lo explicaré-comentó Natsumi- El otro día fui a comprar y me encontré con alguien muy familiar, no me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que era Haruhi, tenía un vestido azul y un suéter blanco, al principio no creí que fuera él, o más bien ella, pero después vi a una señora conversar con ella, y a través de ésta ella se refería a ella como "femenino", ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?-comentó sonriendo Natsu- Además al verla vestir así me di cuenta que era muy lógico, Haruhi es muy bonita, y me acordé de los lentes rosas que mencionaron la vez pasada, entonces supuse que ella era una chica, pero tranquilo, no le diré a nadie, creo que lo mantienen en secreto así que de mí no se sabrá tampoco.

-Por favor Natsumi guarda el secreto-comentó Kaoru tomando el celular después de haber escuchado toda la explicación porque Hikaru se había puesto audífonos y un auricular lo había usado Kaoru.

-Claro-mencionó- Me sorprendió bastante.

Cuando la llamada finalizó los gemelos se miraron, parecían pensativos y sorprendidos, sin embargo la chica les transmitía confianza, el problema era qué opinarían los demás sobre la situación.

-¿Y ustedes confían en ella?-preguntó Kyoya mirando a los gemelos que les habían contado ese hecho a los miembros del Host Club.

-Esto es un asunto importante-comentó Tamaki.

-Yo creo que no dirá nada-mencionó Kaoru.

-Yo también lo creo-comentó Haruhi- Parecía una buena persona cuando vino. No sabía que Natsumi vivía cerca de mi casa.

-Podríamos visitarla y conocer un poco más sobre ella-comentó Hikaru.

-Es una excelente idea-dijo Honey sujetando uno pequeño plato con un postre en él.

-Vamos mañana-comentó Hikaru.

-Yo no puedo ir-mencionó Kyoya recordando que su familia tenía un compromiso donde era obligatoria su asistencia.

-Me encantaría ir pero no puedo-mencionó Tamaki- Tengo unos asuntos que resolver también.

-Creo que estaría bien si los gemelos y Haruhi averiguan si Natsumi es de confianza-comentó Kyoya recordando que Honey tenía una competencia de artes marciales.

-Está bien-comentó Kaoru sonriendo y después de darse cuenta de que su hermano se había sonrojado al mirar a Haruhi.

-No tengo problema con eso-comentó Hikaru.

-Entonces esta hecho-mencionó Tamaki- Haruhi lamento dejarte en esta situación, lo compensaré lo prometo…

-No, no lo haga-mencionó Haruhi abandonando la escena y pensando que lo que Tamaki haría solo empeoraría las cosas.

Un día después…

Natsumi está apresurada arreglando su departamento, esperaba la visita de Haruhi y de los gemelos, era sábado así que su mamá se había ido a trabajar temprano, había preparado jugo de naranja y tenía unos postres de chocolate en el refrigerador, "estoy muy ansiosa" pensó para sí misma. Cuando entró a su habitación encontró un álbum de fotografías, éste se cayó cuando ella intentó sujetar un suéter blanco de su armario que estaba en la parte más alta, no recordaba que estuviera ahí y tenía mucho tiempo sin ver ese álbum, lo miró durante unos segundos antes de pasar las hojas del álbum, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente y eso la hizo feliz, antes de terminarlo el timbre del departamento indicó que habían visitas esperándola en la puerta. Se dirigió a la entrada y encontró a las tres visitas que esperaba, Haruhi tenía unos jeans y una blusa blanca además de unos tenis azules, Hikaru tenía una camisa amarilla y unos jeans además de una gorra negra, Kaoru tenía una camisa verde, unos jeans, y un suéter blanco parecido al de Natsumi.

-Holaa-comentaron los gemelos entrando al departamento.

-Oh es muy pequeño-comentó Kaoru.

-Sí que lo es-mencionó Hikaru.

-Supuse que dirían eso-mencionó Natsumi cerca de la puerta con Haruhi.

-Yo creo que es del tamaño adecuado-comentó Haruhi sonriendo.

Al igual que en las visitas de Sayuri y Edgar, los gemelos y Haruhi se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa de centro, Natsu les llevó vasos con jugos de naranja y una frutas que había cortado como manzanas, plátanos y melón.

-Gracias-comentó Haruhi.

-De nada-mencionó mirando a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado -Por cierto pueden estar tranquilos, no tengo intención en decirle a nadie su secreto.

-Tranquila, lo sabemos-comentó Kaoru sonriendo y Natsumi lo miró haciéndolo preguntarse por qué ella tendría esa mirada nostálgica.

-Juguemos-comentó Hikaru- ¿Natsu tienes algún juego divertido?

-Oh, tengo uno-mencionó recordando uno donde se compraban propiedades y el que comprara más ganaría. La chica se dirigió a su habitación y trajo el juego de mesa a la sala, lo colocó y con ayuda de los chicos y Haruhi lo empezaron a armar.

-¡Oh! Esta propiedad es de nuestra tía-comentó Hikaru señalándola.

-Tienes razón-comentó Kaoru- Y esta le pertenece a la familia de Kyoya-mencionó indicándola también.

-Típico-comentó riendo Natsu, y Haruhi al mirarla sonrió, ella pensó que Natsumi era una buena persona- Bueno empecemos, el que tenga el mayor número en los dados inicia el juego- Hikaru obtuvo 10, Haruhi 7, Kaoru 4 y en el momento en que Natsumi iba arrojarlos Hikaru la miraba fijamente, obviamente él quería empezar, pero para su sorpresa ella obtuvo un 11.

-Que gracioso-comentó Kaoru- Me gusta este juego desconocido.

-¿Nunca lo habían jugado?-preguntó Natsumi.

-No, esta es la primera vez-contestó Hikaru.

-Se perdieron de mucha diversión entonces-comentó Natsumi arrojando los dados nuevamente y moviendo su pieza a lo largo del tablero.

Mientras el juego transcurría Hikaru se veía un poco nervioso pues Haruhi estaba a su lado, sentada al otro lado de Haruhi estaba Natsumi quien tenía a su lado derecho a Kaoru.

-No Haruhi eran 8 y avanzaste 7-comentó Hikaru, llevando la mano de Haruhi al lugar correcto del tablero en donde debía estar Haruhi, al mirarla se sorprendió y su cara empezó a adquirir un color rojizo.

-Gracias, estuve a punto de ir a la cárcel y perder dos turnos-comentó mirando el tablero y eso hizo reír a Kaoru él cual al mirar a Natsumi se sorprendió…

-¿Natsumi me pasas los dados?-preguntó Hikaru.

-¿Ah? Sí, claro-comentó entregándolos sonriendo nerviosamente, la mirada de Kaoru seguía observándola con atención.

El juego continúo y Natsumi fue en busca de los postres de chocolate que había comprado la noche anterior cuando recibió la llamada de Hikaru indicándole que la visitarían.

-Está delicioso-comentó Haruhi.

-Sí, son mis favoritos-comentó Natsumi – Tengo más, pueden llevárselos a Kyoya, Honey, Mori, y Tamaki.

-Tienes buena memoria con los nombres-comentó Kaoru.

-Es que fueron muy agradables y graciosos-mencionó Natsumi arrojando los dados pues era su turno.

El juego se había vuelto muy interesante, y los chicos, en especial Hikaru, disfrutaban de convertir sus propiedades en grandes residencias donde cobrarían más por caer en ellas. Haruhi observó la fotografía de un hombre en una mesita que tenía un jarrón de flores, supuso quién era y no preguntó por él.

-Bueno…-mencionó Haruhi- Es mi momento de cobrarte Hikaru.

-No es justo-comentó el jugador que tenía un _imperio_ en ese juego.

-¿Quieren agua?-preguntó Natsumi.

-Voy por ella si quieres-comentó Haruhi levantándose y en ese momento se tropezó con la caja del juego y cuando estuvo a punto de caer Hikaru rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y la sujetó quedando abrazados.

-Oh lo siento-comentó apartándose Haruhi del chico con gorra que se notaba estaba sonrojado, pero que la chica era muy despistada para darse cuenta.

-No, no es nada-mencionó Hikaru.

-Mejor nosotros vamos por el agua-comentó Kaoru tomando la mano de Natsumi y yendo hacia la cocina.

-¿Tienes tanta sed?-comentó Natsumi sorprendida por el comentario del chico que usaba un suéter similar al de ella.

-Sí-mencionó sonriendo y notando que Natsumi había hecho _la misma expresión_ minutos atrás.

-Los vasos están en ese cajón-comentó señalándolo y Kaoru sacó cuatro vasos a los que Natsumi les agregó agua.

-¿Natsumi has tenido novio?-preguntó Kaoru haciendo que ella se avergonzará y derramará agua.

-Lo siento-comentó notando que había caído agua en los tenis de Kaoru.

-No te preocupes, te sorprendió mi pregunta-comentó.

-No, no he tenido-contestó- ¿Y tú has tenido novia?

-Tampoco-mencionó llevando tres vasos hacia la mesa donde los esperaban Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Tardaron-comentó Hikaru.

El juego continuó durante una hora más y la hora siguiente fue para contarle a Natsumi por qué en el colegio pensaban que Haruhi era un chico, además de otras anécdotas graciosas como que Tamaki fue el último en darse cuenta de que ella era una mujer, la visita al departamento de ella, la prueba de valor, cuando la siguieron en sus vacaciones a la pensión Misuzu y otros eventos que habían ocurrido.

-Les han ocurrido muchas cosas en pocos meses-comentó Natsumi.

-Sí-mencionó Hikaru- Me alegra que Haruhi haya llegado al Host Club.

-No encuentro uno de los dados-mencionó Haruhi que había empezado a guardar el juego a pesar de que tenía tiempo que habían dejado de jugar.

-Está ahí-comentó Kaoru señalándolo cerca de la pared.

-¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?- preguntó Haruhi yendo a buscarlo.

-Con la emoción de la victoria de Hikaru seguro-mencionó Natsumi.

Al regresar a la mesa Haruhi y Hikaru empezaron a conversar y cuando Kaoru iba a comentar algo sobre esa conversación Natsumi lo interrumpió.

-¿Pasé la prueba?-le preguntó a Kaoru con una voz que los otros dos no lograron escuchar. Kaoru la miró sorprendido por su pregunta- Me refiero a que supuse que venían a comprobar si era de confianza- Natsumi sonreía.

-Natsumi…-comentó Kaoru y en ese momento Natsumi se levantó.

-Llevaré estos platos a la cocina-comentó y Kaoru no supo que pensar, pero se sentía culpable por haber hecho esa visita con tales intenciones.

Cuando los chicos se marcharon le agradecieron su hospitalidad a Natsumi y ella les entregó unos postres para los demás miembro del Host Club, después los gemelos llevaron a Haruhi a su casa. Mientras caminaban de regreso a su auto Kaoru le dio una palmada a Hikaru en la frente.

-No puedes evitar mostrar menos tus sentimientos -comentó Kaoru recordando la expresión que había hecho Natsumi al ver a Hikaru sonrojarse al estar con Haruhi.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hikaru.

-Nada olvídalo, de todas maneras eso no fue lo peor de hoy-comentó Kaoru mientras se alejaban del departamento y recordaba a esa chica que no necesitaba una visita para comprobar que podían confiar en ella...

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué expresión se imaginan que tuvo Natsumi?, Kaoru como siempre es muy observador. ¿Qué creen que ocurra en los demás capítulos? Déjenme sus reviews porfis:)**


	4. Chapter 4 Sentimientos y Llamadas

**¡Hola personitas! Después de un tiempo el capítulo 4:D. Este capítulo es un poco diferente porque es una colección de momentos entre lo que ocurre entre los gemelos y Natsumi y lo que va pasando con ellos y Haruhi en el manga, son como eventos simultáneos:). Espero que les guste mucho y continúen conmigo a lo largo de la historia, me gustaría mucho, MUCHISÍMO, que me dejarán reviews:P. Posdata: Los personajes son de la autora Bisco Hatori y los únicos que son creados por mí son Natsumi, Sayuri y Edgar.**

Capítulo 4

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que los gemelos y Haruhi visitaron a Natsumi. En ese tiempo ocurrieron muchas cosas, entre ellas Kaoru comprendió que su hermano estaba enamorado Haruhi, y más aún, que él también guardaba sentimientos especiales por la primera chica que había entrado a su mundo.

Un día los gemelos encontraron a Haruhi al lado de los arbustos del colegio, buscaban un mapache que ahora seguía a Mori por gratitud, una larga historia. ***1** Haruhi empezó a hablar sobre Tamaki, como solía ocurrir muy frecuentemente, pues ella, sin saberlo, se había enamorado del chico rubio que era tan gracioso, pero que también tenía un pasado nostálgico que lo perseguía en sus recuerdos. Hikaru no controló sus celos y desapareció de la escena tratando de evitar la manera en que Haruhi hablaba de otro chico haciendo esa expresión, la de una chica enamorada; Kaoru lo siguió, Hikaru le explicó cómo se sentía cada vez que Haruhi hablaba de su gran amigo rubio, y Kaoru le dio nombre a los sentimientos de su hermano diciendo: " _Tú amas a Haruhi como mujer, por eso te sientes celoso de Tono ¿no?"_.

Después eso Hikaru se marchó, las horas pasaron y los gemelos no se dirigieron la palabra pues Hikaru parecía muy reflexivo. Kaoru visitó a Honey para expresarle su culpa, _"debí dejar que él descubriera sus sentimientos por sí mismo, aunque dudo que de esa forma lo hubiera podido entender_ ", Hikaru visitó a Mori, el cual le dio tiempo para pensar en un cuarto de meditación, fue ahí donde al fin comprendió sus sentimientos por esa chica, pero una idea atravesó su mente: "Kaoru también parecía interesado en ella", ¿qué ocurría? ¿Kaoru estaba enamorado de Haruhi?

Cuando Hikaru regresó a su casa, notó que Kaoru ya estaba dormido en la cama contigua, se sentó en el suelo al lado de su ventana, y pensó analizar las cosas con más calma, el cielo estrellado le dio una idea, podía conseguir respuestas con una chica, una amiga que lo guiara en esa situación, tomó su celular y marcó el número.

-¿Bueno?-comentó Natsumi atendiendo su celular- ¿Hikaru? Hola.

-Natsumi… ¿estás ocupada ahora?-preguntó el chico mirando hacia su ventana.

-Son las 11 de la noche…no estoy haciendo nada importante-mencionó riendo levemente la chica mientras mirada el techo de su habitación al estar acostada en su cama- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que…mmm…no sé cómo explicarlo-comentó mientras su hermano dormía - ¿Sabes qué es lo que se siente cuando te gusta alguien? Me refiero a ¿cómo lo sabes? Es que quiero confirmar algo, lo he pensado mucho, pero no estoy seguro del todo.

-¿Has descubierto que te gusta Haruhi?-preguntó Natsumi.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-mencionó Hikaru sorprendido.

-No fue difícil notarlo el día que vinieron a visitarme, te sonrojabas al verla-contestó sonriendo Natsu- Y supuse que ella te gustaba.

-Yo…creo que no lo sabía-comentó Hikaru- Fue Kaoru el que me lo dijo.

-Kaoru es muy observador-mencionó la chica- ¿Y qué harás?

-Ese es el problema…creo que Haruhi siente algo por alguien más-comentó el chico y Natsumi se sintió identificada con esa frase, después de todo esta conversación era un ejemplo de su situación-Además Kaoru…no sé cómo se siente respecto a Haruhi.

-¿Crees que también le guste?-preguntó.

-No estoy seguro, pero podría ser posible-contestó Hikaru- Esto es muy complicado- ese comentario hizo reír a Natsumi.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo el amor es muy complicado-afirmó- Tal vez deberías preguntarle directamente a tu hermano, no solo son gemelos, son muy unidos, debes aclarar esa situación.

-Supongo que tienes razón-mencionó.

-¿Quieres que te diga que acciones te delataron el día que me visitaron?-mencionó haciendo una sonrisa burlona Natsu- Me refiero a lo obvio que eres, pero Haruhi debe ser muy despistada para no saberlo…

-Natsumi-comentó Hikaru avergonzado- Cambiemos de tema- Eso hizo reír a la chica al otro lado del celular.

Conversaron durante una hora más y después de finalizar su llamada el sueño los invadió, aunque los sentimientos que tenían en ese momento eran muy diferentes, era cierto, el amor no correspondido dolía.

Dos días después…

Ahora Hikaru y Kaoru estaban peleados, Kaoru le había expresado sus sentimientos por ella ***2** y le había dicho que _"no le dejaría tener a Haruhi con esos sentimientos tan débiles",_ sí, su discusión era real y había ocasionado que no hablaran entre ellos, Kaoru parecía determinado a pasar tiempo con la chica que le gustaba, mientras su hermano no era invitado a estar con ese dúo, lo que hizo preocupar a Haruhi, sin embargo Kaoru le indicó que todo se solucionaría en tres días.

Kaoru tenía planeado darle fin a su plan después de un día más, un día en que tendría una cita con Haruhi, la primera chica que le gustaba de esa manera. Sin embargo no sabía a dónde ir, qué lugar era indicado para pasar una tarde increíble, una tarde que les dejara a ambos bonitos recuerdos. _"¡Ya sé! Natsu me puede guiar en esto, ella debe conocer un buen lugar"_ , pensó para sí mismo mientras su hermano cenaba en el comedor de su casa y él estaba en la habitación, ahora el lugar más silencioso, pues ambos no se dirigían la palabra.

-¿Natsumi? Hola soy Kaoru-comentó al escuchar que su llamada había sido atendida.

-Hola Kaoru ¿cómo estás?-mencionó Natsumi mientras terminaba su tarea en la mesita de noche que tenía en su sala, la que normalmente usaba para recibir a sus visitas.

-Bien-contestó fingiendo una sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

-No suena muy convincente-mencionó Natsumi que también era muy perspicaz.

-Parece que no te puedo engañar-mencionó riendo Kaoru para después darle un breve resumen de su situación actual.

-Entiendo, cuando supo que a ti también te gustaba te dijo que sería mejor "adoptarla", creo que esa fue su forma de mostrar el miedo que sintió por lo que podía pasar- comentó Natsumi que había escuchado muy atentamente a Kaoru.

-Sí, es por eso que quiero que madure y enfrente esa clase de situaciones-la voz de Kaoru sonaba muy tranquila al respecto.

-Y le dijiste que no le darías a Haruhi con sentimientos tan débiles como esos y a partir de entonces tú fuiste serio respecto a ella, por eso lo estás ignorando y no lo dejas estar con ustedes ¿no?-mencionó

-Diciéndolo de esa forma me haces sonar cruel-comentó Kaoru con una risa nerviosa.

-Mmm, no creo que haya sido la mejor manera-mencionó Natsumi- Me refiero a que, entiendo que hayas sido tan directo y distante para que tu hermano reaccione, pero ¿has pensado que esas acciones pudieron lastimar a Hikaru?

-No, no, Hikaru no es tan sensible-comentó Kaoru percibiendo algo de razón en las palabras de Natsumi.

-Bueno me preguntaste de un buen lugar para una cita-repitió Natsumi- Mmm… un buen lugar…

-Montañas nevadas, ahí se puede esquiar-comentó Kaoru y Natsumi rió.

-¿No prefieres algo más tranquilo, algo más común?-comentó todavía en carcajadas Natsu.

-Sí, me parece bien-dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

-El parque de diversiones-mencionó la chica- Te puedo mandar la dirección por mensaje.

-¿Parque de diversiones?-preguntó Kaoru.

Un día después…

Ese día habían ocurrido muchos eventos, los gemelos habían conversado por un largo tiempo y el plan de Kaoru había finalizado ***3** , él reconocía que los sentimientos de su hermano por Haruhi eran más intensos que lo él que sentía por eso, la cita de ese día, fue su despedida a los sentimientos por Haruhi, él ahora apoyaría a Hikaru, y lo impulsaría a ser más independiente, así ellos crecerían y madurarían, para eso Kaoru planeaba romper las relaciones, tan unidas, que los conectaban.

Hikaru no podía dormir al pensar en todo lo que su hermano le había dicho, _"¿ser independientes? Kaoru quiere hacer cambios tan grandes solo para lograr que cada uno sea conocido de forma individual y así expandir nuestro mundo",_ pensó para sí mismo Hikaru, " _sus planes son demasiado radicales, creo que sé de algo que haría las cosas más sencillas"_ añadió mientras su hermano dormía en la cama que estaba al lado de la suya. Mientras eso ocurría Natsumi sintió un impulso por llamar a Kaoru y preguntarle si todo había marchado bien con su cita y si había aclarado las cosas con su gemelo, por eso, a pesar de ser las 11:20 de la noche decidió márcale, Hikaru, al ver quién era la persona que estaba llamando, contestó el celular con rapidez, pues no quería que Kaoru se despertara, no cuando él tenía un plan.

-Hola Natsumi-comentó Hikaru.

-¿Hikaru? – mencionó reconociendo la voz- ¿Kaoru está ocupado?

-Está dormido-contestó.

-Y… ¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes?-preguntó un poco nerviosa la chica.

-Mejor, ¿sabías lo que ocurrió?-preguntó Hikaru dirigiéndose al estudio de su mamá, ahí encontraría los materiales necesarios para realizar su idea.

-Platiqué con Kaoru ayer, por eso quería saber si ya se habían solucionado los problemas-contestó.

-Sí, tranquila, gracias por estar pendiente Natsumi-comentó sonriendo Hikaru- Aunque mi hermano es algo radical-comentó explicándole lo que Kaoru le había dicho de que cada uno debía independizarse, ya no realizar el acto de los gemelos en el Host Club, que cada uno tuviera su propia habitación, tratar de hacer nuevas amistades, en pocas palabras distanciarse- Es por eso que tengo una idea-mencionó contándosela.

-Así que te pintaras el cabello-mencionó Natsumi- Me parece bien, es una buena idea, así las personas los identificaran y pronto sabrán qué acciones son características de cada uno.

-Sí, considero que ese es el primer paso de nuestra independencia y también que con eso, no necesitaremos ser tan drásticos como mencionó Kaoru-dijo Hikaru encontrando las pinturas de cabello, tomó la de color negro y se dirigió hacia el baño principal de su mansión pues ese era de mayor tamaño.

-Además ser gemelos es una bendición, que sean tan unidos es algo bueno, y si quieren ser diferenciados eso no significa que dejen de ser hermanos-comentó Natsumi.

-Lo sé, eso le explicaré a Kaoru cuando despierte, por ahora quiero saber cómo funciona esto-mencionó abriendo la caja que contenía la pintura- He visto a los estilistas de las sesiones de fotos de mi mamá prepararlos pero no recuerdo cómo.

-¿De qué color te lo vas a pintar?-preguntó Natsu.

-Negro-contestó mirando la caja.

-Debe haber un recipiente para colocar la pintura, la revuelves con una brocha que debe traer y…espera…primero ponte guantes los trae ¿cierto?-comentó Natsumi y Hikaru se rió al escucharla por el celular.

-Sí, sí, trae todo eso-comentó poniéndose los guantes.

-Ahora, divide tu cabello en dos, justo a la mitad-comentó Natsumi.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó Hikaru.

\- Mi mamá solía pintarle el cabello a mi papá, se lo pintaba frecuentemente y yo aprendí por eso, en ocasión yo se lo teñí- Natsu rió- Fue tan gracioso, mi mamá tuvo que arreglarlo, lo estropeé sin mala intención.

-No creo que haya quedado peor de lo que me va quedar-mencionó Hikaru.

-¿Por qué mejor no esperas y vas a una…?-Natsumi escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado del celular.

-Kaoru, ¿qué estás haciendo?-comentó la madre del chico y al verlo en problemas no pudo parar de reír.

-No sabía que habías vuelto-comentó mirándola- Podrías dejar de reír y ayudarme, y por cierto soy Hikaru.

-Claro-mencionó tomando los guantes y colocándoselos- Esos eran para mi desfile de modas, los iba a usar en mis modelos Hikaru.

-Lo siento-comentó el chico y Natsumi se rió levemente del otro lado del celular.

-¿Estás hablando con alguien?-preguntó su madre acercándose al celular-Holaaa.

-Hola, mucho gusto-mencionó Natsumi sonriendo aunque no pudieran mirar su sonrisa.

-Que linda voz tiene-mencionó su madre justo al lado del celular para escuchar la conversación.

-Natsumi creo que ya te entretuve demasiado, gracias por ayudarme con mi plan-comentó Hikaru sonriendo.

-De nada, éxito con la pintura, nos vemos mamá de Hikaru, descansen-comentó Natsumi despidiéndose.

-Nos vemos Natsumi descansa-comentó Hikaru y su mamá se despidió también diciendo: _"Adiós chica de la voz bonita"._ La llamada finalizó justo después.

-Definitivamente ellos son muy interesantes-comentó Natsumi sonriendo antes de dormir.

 ***Nota 1: Ese fragmento pertenece al capítulo 50 del manga, al inicio de éste y al final del capítulo anterior se explica lo del mapache y lo de Mori jajaja.**

 ***Nota 2: Eso también ocurre en el manga, todo es a partir del capítulo 50, y eso es específicamente en el capitulo 52:).**

 ***Nota 3: Capítulo 53 del manga, es muy emocionante, lo he leído muchas veces, lo recomiendo mucho jajaja.**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Como se habrán dado cuenta los sucesos son parte del manga añadiendo participación de Natsumi jeje. ¿Qué creen que ocurra entre ellos? Tengo planeado muchas cosas interesantes para esta historia y espero continúen conmigo a lo largo de los capítulos, déjenme sus reviews que me animan para subir pronto los capítulos jeje.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fiesta de Año Nuevo

**¡Hola personitas! Aquí está el capítulo 5:D. Espero que les guste mucho y continúen conmigo a lo largo de la historia, me encantaría MUCHISÍMO, que me dejarán reviews para conocer sus opiniones y saber que hay personitas que me leen. Por cierto ¡A esa hermosa personita que veo que está siguiendo la historia muchísimas gracias!:D**

 **Posdata: Los personajes son de la autora Bisco Hatori y los únicos que son creados por mí son Natsumi, Sayuri, Yuna y Edgar.**

Capítulo 5

Natsumi caminaba rumbo a su departamento, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras escucha a Kaoru contarle, a través de una llamada, que todo marchaba bien entre los gemelos.

-¿Natsu te acuerdas de aquella vez donde Hikaru te invitó a esquiar en la nieve?-preguntó Kaoru.

-Lo recuerdo, fue hace como un mes si no me equivoco-Natsu rió al recordar la manera tan entusiasmada en la que el gemelo mayor, Hikaru, la había animado a viajar con ellos.

-En ese viaje Hikaru se confesó a Haruhi ***1** -mencionó Kaoru mientras caminaba por el centro comercial en busca de una chaqueta para esquiar, pues la suya se había dañado en el viaje.

-¿En serio?-mencionó Natsu mientras sentía que la habían golpeado emocionalmente, no entendía por qué, desde que había conocido a los gemelos, cuando se trataba de Hikaru sus sentimientos eran tan cambiantes, y la mayoría del tiempo imaginaba que él y ella podrían estar juntos, sin embargo, cuando sus pensamientos se elevaban en su imaginación, se avergonzaba de sí misma y cambiaba sus ideas.

-Sí, pero Hikaru le dijo que no quiere una respuesta ahora, como ha pasado un tiempo ha decidido hacer una fiesta y ahí recibir su respuesta por parte de Haruhi-comentó Kaoru cuando al fin había encontrado una chaqueta que lo convencía.

-¿Una fiesta?-preguntó Natsu.

-Dice que un ambiente festivo lo puede ayudar a no deprimirse-contestó- ¿Irás Natsu? Nos alegrará verte, después de todo no fuiste a esquiar con nosotros.

-Lo siento, pero no podía, estaba en exámenes finales-mencionó recordando que esa solo era una excusa, la realidad era que Natsumi no tenía el equipo que se necesitaba para esquiar, como la chaqueta, los esquís, etcétera; tampoco poseía el dinero necesario para el viaje en avión, y no quería que todo se lo pagaron los Hitachiin, pues lo consideraba incorrecto, además de que no quería dejar a su madre sola- ¿cuándo es la fiesta?

-En Año Nuevo-contestó Kaoru- El próximo sábado.

-Entonces los veré ahí-comentó Natsumi mientras una corriente de aire la envolvía haciéndola tiritar del frío.

Esa noche antes de irse a dormir, Natsumi miró su celular, las llamadas con Kaoru eran frecuentes, de eso se dio cuenta mientras miraba su registro de llamadas, sin embargo hacía dos semanas que ella no conversaba con Hikaru, decidió marcarle en un momento de valentía, sus manos temblaban levemente, sucedía a menudo, cuando ella le marcaba se ponía muy nerviosa.

-¿Bueno?-mencionó el chico en la otra línea, su voz tan conocida hizo latir el corazón de Natsumi con rápidez.

-Hikaru, solo llamaba para saludarte-mencionó la chica acostada en su cama y mirando hacia la ventana, específicamente hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Natsuuu, cuánto tiempo ¿cómo has estado?-comentó el chico con una sonrisa mientras elegía decoraciones, junto a su hermano, para la fiesta de año nuevo.

-Muy bien, quería saber si todo ha marchado bien con ya sabes quién-mencionó sonriendo aunque sus sentimientos no eran necesariamente iguales a su sonrisa.

-Oh, no te lo conté ¿verdad? Me confesé-mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa- Tengo una idea de su respuesta…-Natsumi lo interrumpió brevemente.

-¡Hikaru! Debes ser optimista, creo que lo que ocurra es lo mejor que puede pasar, soy de pensar que lo que pasa ocurre por una razón, tal vez es desconocida ahora, pero a la larga lo entenderás, eso aplica si la respuesta de Haruhi es afirmativa-mencionó.

-Natsu…-mencionó Hikaru sorprendido por las palabras de esa chica, luego sonrió al sentir el cariño que ella le transmitía, después de todo él sabía que Natsumi, en esos meses de conocerla, era una buena amiga-¿Vendrás el sábado? Kaoru me comentó que ya te invitó a la fiesta, nos gustaría que vinieras, el Host Club tiene tiempo sin verte.

-Sí, ahí estaré-comentó la chica sin darse cuenta de que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido.

-Perfecto-comentó Hikaru- ¿Necesitas que pasemos por ti o…?-Natsumi lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Iré con Sayuri-mencionó la chica que había platicado con su prima esa misma tarde y que la había convencido de usar un vestido, pues ella eran tan sencilla que era capaz de ir con unos jeans y una blusa cómoda.

-Entiendo, me hubiera gustado que pasemos por ti-comentó riendo y Natsumi se alegró de sus palabras- Apuesto que harías una cara parecida a Haruhi, cuando la visitamos, ella siempre se niega que vayamos con los autos porque dice que son muy llamativos.

-Sí…apuesto a que sí-comentó la chica deprimiéndose, al darse cuenta de que en la mente de ese chico solo estaba presente esa amable chica que Natsumi sabía era una hermosa persona llamada Haruhi.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de las palabras de su hermano y también de que platicaba con Natsumi, por eso rápidamente tomó el celular de Hikaru para cambiar el tema de conversación, pues sabía que esa chica haría ese gesto de nostalgia que había visto por primera vez cuando la visitaron los gemelos con Haruhi, y donde Natsu entendió que tenía un amor no correspondido.

-¿Azul o amarillo Natsu?-comentó Kaoru con el celular y sorprendiendo a su hermano por habérselo quitado.

-Hola Kaoru ¿entre qué estoy eligiendo? –rió la chica.

-Es el color de las cortinas-contestó.

-¿Son colores claros?-mencionó.

-Sí-afirmaron los gemelos al estar en altavoz Natsumi.

-Azul creo que se vería más adecuado porque estamos en invierno-contestó.

-Ese color será-mencionó Kaoru marcándolo en su libreta.

-Kaoru…-mencionó Natsumi desde el celular- Gracias, sé el porqué de esta pregunta espontanea- Hikaru no entendió esa última frase y tampoco porque su hermano sonrió con tanta amabilidad justo después.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Natsu viajaba en el auto de Sayuri rumbo a la casa de ésta para elegir un vestido que su prima le prestaría, ella tenía planeado llevar uno de los suyos pero después de pasar por el detector visual de Sayu no tuvo otra opción más que acompañarla para elegir otro.

-Todavía me sorprende este vecindario, las casas son gigantescas-comentó Natsumi mirando por la ventana del automóvil con tanto interés.

-A mí me sorprende que vivas en ese pequeño lugar, lo mismo dicen mis padres-mencionó Sayuri leyendo una revista en otro idioma.

-Señorita entiendo a lo que se refiere, yo igual necesité bastante tiempo para acostumbrarme-comentó Edgar a Natsumi haciéndola reír levemente.

La casa de su prima tenía un gran jardín con flores y una fuente de un águila con las alas extendidas, las puertas de la casa eran muy altas, y al entrar por ellas notó esas escaleras en forma de espiral que conducía a los pisos superiores. Subieron a la habitación de Sayuri que era aún más grande que el departamento de Natsu.

-Bien mi niña elige-comentó Sayu abriendo una gran puerta que permitió ver el ropero, era otro cuarto con una gran cantidad de prendas, los vestidos eran muy hermosos.

-Esto es demasiado ¿los ha usado todos?-preguntó la chica recorriendo esa habitación.

-No recuerdo, supongo que sí-mencionó Sayuri seleccionando los vestidos que consideró mejor para su prima.

Mientras eso ocurría Haruhi acababa de llegar a su casa, dejó su maleta en su habitación y se recostó por un momento, los días en el Host Club eran divertidos pero también cansados, además ahora su mente estaba en muchos sitios, especialmente con Hikaru y Tamaki.

-Nunca me di cuenta-mencionó recordando la confesión tan sorpresiva de Hikaru cuando él estaba en la habitación de la enfermería por haberse desmayado en la nieve.

Haruhi se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Tamaki, nunca imaginó que podría enamorarse de alguien como él, sin embargo ese pensamiento sabía que era superficial, porque ese chico rubio era una buena persona, amable y gracioso, raro en ocasiones, excéntrico en otras, y a veces hiriente con sus palabras hacia las personas de clase social inferior, pero nunca tenía la intención de ofender ni lastimar a nadie, sino que esperaba ayudarlas, hacerlas más felices, y eso era lo que le gustaba de él. Tamaki la veía como una hija, y ese era un problema, lo sabía, pero también en ese momento no quería que las cosas cambiaran, apenas estaba aceptando sus sentimientos y aunque en el futuro desearía ser algo más para Tamaki, por ahora su situación estaba bien. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a ese chico que fue el último en descubrir que era una chica pero que fue el primero en hacerla sentirse de esa manera, como una chica enamorada.

-Tonto Tamaki-comentó ocultando su rostro en su almohada y donde se podía notar sus mejillas rojizas.

La mañana de Año Nuevo Natsumi desayunó con su mamá, le había comentado sobre la fiesta con los Hitachiin y había obtenido el permiso, todo estaba listo para que ella fuera, sin embargo una visita en su puerta cambió sus planes, era su vecina con una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-Hola Natsumi, lamento las molestias pero te quería pedir si podías cuidar este día a Yuna, iré a ver mi madre que se ha enfermado de repente y sé que Yuna estará segura contigo-mencionó su vecina sujetando una pequeña maleta que contenía lo necesario para Yuna- Lamento esta interrupción, es probable que me quede esta noche ahí, pero mañana temprano vendré por mi pequeña-mencionó la mamá agachándose y despidiéndose de su hija- Te lo agradecería mucho- Cuando Natsumi estaba lista para decirle que no cuidar a la pequeña miró los ojos de esa mujer y no pudo rehusarse, realmente necesitaba ese favor.

-Claro, cuidaré a Yuna-comentó tomando la maletita.

Cuando su vecina se marchó Natsumi fue en busca de juegos para poder entretener a Yuna, mientras los buscaba miró el vestido que su prima le había prestado, _"las cosas pasan por algo ¿cierto?",_ pensó para sí misma.

Esa noche los miembros de Host Club estaban en la casa Hitachiin, mucha gente se había reunido y el lugar había quedado justo como los deseaban Kaoru y Hikaru. Entre todas esas personas estaba Sayuri, esperando con impaciencia a su prima, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de marcarle vio llegar a Honey, eso captó su atención y olvidó por completo marcar el número.

Haruhi consiguió la determinación que necesitaba y fue hacia Hikaru, el cual la esperaba en el balcón de la mansión, le expresó sus sentimientos y tal como presentía el chico de cabello negro, recibió una disculpa por no poder aceptar la confesión, aunque de una manera que le sorprendió por ser demasiado pronta y directa pero con unas bonitas palabras que lo hicieron sentir mejor al saber que él era importante para Haruhi. _"Hikaru es un amigo muy importante, no creo que eso vaya a cambiar a partir de ahora, incluso si a veces nos damos malos ratos, conocer a Hikaru y a los demás ha expandido mi mundo, estoy muy agradecida por eso",_ fueron las palabras de Haruhi exactamente.

-¿Tú amas a tono?-preguntó Hikaru directamente y sorprendiéndola.

-¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Qué…?!-preguntó Haruhi nerviosa.

-Es que me estás dando esa impresión-comentó Hikaru de una manera cómica ***2**

-¡Eso es una mentira, yo no…!- Hikaru interrumpió a Haruhi.

-Justo ahora me estás dando esa impresión otra vez ¿sabes?-mencionó con la misma expresión graciosa.

-Sí, me gusta-comentó Haruhi avergonzada- Pero creo que es una persona molesta.

-Así que es eso-comentó Hikaru con una sonrisa- Eso quiere decir que todavía tengo una oportunidad ¿cierto?- añadió Hikaru bromeando con Haruhi.

Después de eso Hikaru fue en busca de Tamaki y le habló sobre reaccionar y darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene sobre Haruhi, poco a poco, él estaba ayudándolo a estar con la chica que él también quería, pero que reconocía ella sería feliz con Tono. Cuando ambos regresaron de esa plática los demás miembros del Host Club los esperaban, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Haruhi y Kaoru.

Kaoru miró hacía la ventana, miró el color azul de las cortinas, miró su reloj y notó que Natsumi no había llegado, con tantos sucesos en esa fiesta no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

-Hikaru ¿has hablado con Natsu? ¿te dijo si no iba a poder llegar?-preguntó Kaoru.

-No, no me dijo nada, le llamaré-comentó Hikaru,

-¿Natsu iba a venir?-preguntó Honey.

-Sí, eso dijo-comentó Hikaru.

-Oh, me mandó un mensaje, al parecer tuvo que cuidar a Yuna, la hija de su vecina-mencionó Sayuri leyendo el mensaje.

-Que mal, me hubiera gustado verla-comentó Honey.

-Sí, ese día fue divertido-comentó Tamaki- De saber que vendría hubiera traído café instantáneo.

-No, eso no era necesario-comentó Haruhi con esa mirada de "él siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido".

Una hora pasó desde ese momento, la fiesta todavía seguía siendo divertida, Hikaru quiso salir un momento a tomar aire, aunque su intención era tener un ambiente alegre para reducir su tristeza era inevitable borrar todos sus sentimientos, se sentó en las escaleras del exterior que estaban en frente de la puerta de entrada de su casa, Kaoru seguía platicando con los chicos por lo que no lo siguió. Sentía el aire recorrer su rostro, suspiró y se lamentó unos segundos. En ese momento vio a una chica llegar guiada por un guardia de la mansión, no la reconocía con ese vestido azul, era muy elegante, sencillo pero elegante, su cabello no tenía nada elaborado, y su maquillaje era muy simple, sin embargo ella era hermosa de forma natural.

-Aquí es la entrada-comentó el guardia a Natsumi.

-Gracias-comentó la chica con una sonrisa- Hey Hikaru ¿qué haces aquí? Vamos- La sonrisa radiante de Natsumi le proporcionó ánimo a ese chico de cabello negro, él no entendía cómo, hace unos segundos se sentía deprimido, y ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

-Natsumi –comentó Hikaru entrando a la mansión con ella.

-Tengo que confesar que tuve suerte, mi mamá salió temprano del trabajo y me dijo que ella cuidaría de Yuna-comentó riendo- Realmente pensé que ya no llegaría pero tenía que decirte en persona esto- la chica suspiró- " _Mira mi mano"_ \- extendió su brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que debo ver?-preguntó Hikaru mirando la mano de Natsumi y encontró una cicatriz pequeña.

-Esta herida en su momento me dolió recuerdo que era más grande, pero ahora es pequeña y mira-mencionó Natsumi pasando su mano sobre su otra mano- Ahora no duele- sonrió justo después de eso- Por eso te puedo asegurar, que aunque ahora creas que duele, no importa cuán grande pienses que es, en un tiempo será más pequeña que mi cicatriz y tu corazón estará listo de nuevo, tal vez soy muy cursi diciéndote esto pero quería que lo sepas- El corazón de Hikaru se estremeció ante las palabras de Natsumi y especialmente por la sonrisa gentil que le dirigía, sin darse cuenta abrazó a Natsu y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pues ella tenía razón, dolía saber que la primera chica que amaba con tanta intensidad no era para él, pero Natsu tenía razón, todos esos sentimientos sanaban.

-Gracias por venir para decírmelo-comentó Hikaru abrazándola.

-De nada, es bueno saber que mi caída en bicicleta sirve para algo-comentó riendo y eso reír a Hikaru- Por cierto sé de algo que te hará reír, Sayu me matará cuando lo vea, pero dado que el vestido es muy largo se pueden cubrir mis viejos tenis.

-¿Estas usando tenis?-comentó Hikaru cuando Natsumi se los mostró, eran esos viejos tenis que no combinaban para nada con su hermoso vestido, sin embargo las risas nada discretas de los dos llamaron la atención de los demás miembros de Host que fueron en busca de Hikaru.

-Natsumi si llegaste-comentó Kaoru.

-Sí-mencionó sonriendo y saludando a todos.

Los chicos regresaron a la pista de baile, Natsumi logró ver cómo el Host Club bailaba perfectamente, las chicas se sentían cómodas siendo elogiadas por los miembros del club y algunas, como su prima, se divertían de ver a Honey no poder elegir entre varios dulces de la mesa.

-Natsu ¿me permitirás este baile?-comentó Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo no sé bailar para nada-mencionó nerviosa.

-Estoy seguro que solo es modestia- Kaoru llevó a Natsu a la vista de baile, sus tenis se lograban ver en ocasiones, sin embargo a ella no le importaban pero sí a su prima que la miraba con un pañuelo en forma dramática y decepcionada.

-Le mandé ocho pares de zapatillas y eligió eso-mencionó secándose unas lagrimas ficticias en forma graciosa.

-Ves que si eres buena-comentó Kaoru sujetando la delicada mano de Natsu y su cintura.

-Kaoru ya te pisé cinco veces, no tienes que mentir-mencionó riendo.

-Por cierto gracias, por lo que le dijiste a Hikaru-comentó Kaoru haciéndole dar una vuelta en el baile.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, llegué antes que los demás-mencionó con una expresión burlona pero agradable.

-Lo que dije va para los dos Kaoru, espero que lleven unas vidas muy felices y si hay heridas las dejen sanar-mencionó con una sonrisa Natsu.

-Lo mismo va para ti Natsumi, sabes a que me refiero ¿cierto?-comentó Kaoru haciéndole entender que conocía sus sentimientos.

-Lo sé Kaoru, eres muy observador-rió Natsumi.

La fiesta estuvo llena de muchas risas, bailes y momentos divertidos Natsumi le agradeció a Sayu haber mandado un auto para ella. En el camino de regresó su prima le recriminó haber usado esos zapatos viejos, sin embargo Natsu estaba contenta porque habían cumplido su propósito, hacer reír a alguien que necesita un poco de humor.

Cuando los gemelos se fueron a dormir Kaoru le preguntó a Hikaru cómo se sentía, platicaron durante varios minutos y cuando su gemelo se durmió Hikaru miró por la ventana, el cielo estrellado daba una interesante vista.

-Es una buena chica, me alegra que me haya hecho soltar mis compras ese día en el centro comercial-comentó Hikaru riendo levemente para luego dormir.

 ***Nota 1: El viaje en la nieve de esquís donde Hikaru se confiesa inicia en el capítulo 60:), es un hecho del manga, lo menciono por si quieren leerlo.**

 ***Nota 2: En el capítulo 62 del manga es donde se hace la fiesta y donde Haruhi le da su respuesta a la confesión de Hikaru también.**

 **¡Hola personitas! De nuevo coloqué fragmentos del manga añadiendo participación de Natsumi jeje. Este capítulo me gustó mucho en lo particular ¿Qué creen que ocurra en los próximos capítulos? Estoy muy emocionada por lo que viene en la historia, espero subirlos pronto y me encantaría demasiado que me dejaran sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones y saber que hay personitas que me leen y siguen la historia. Les deseo una hermosa semana n.n**


	6. Chapter 6 Festival Escolar

**¡Hola personitas! n.n Una disculpa por no actualizar hace bastantito, pero al fin ya está el capítulo:), debo admitir que me gustó mucho escribirlo jeje. ¡Muchas gracias a las 3 personitas que siguen la historia! y gracias también a todos los que la siguen capítulo a capítulo n.n. DE VERDAD me gustaría muchísimo que me escribieran sus reviews, conocer sus opiniones sobre _Caminos del Destino_ y sus personajes, espero poder leerlos pronto. Sin prolongar más la plática aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste:).**

 **Posdata: Los personajes son de la autora Bisco Hatori y los únicos que son creados por mí son Natsumi, Sayuri, Edgar, Ayame, Seiya y Yusuke. Hay nuevos personajes n.n en este capítulo jeje.**

Capítulo 6

Cuando Hikaru entró a la sala de música de su escuela no le agradó mucho ver la manera en que Haruhi y Tamaki se miraron avergonzados, se gustaban pero no se habían dicho nada aún. Caminó hacia la ventana, evitando a la futura pareja que en pocos días posiblemente se confesarían sus sentimientos.

-Hikaruuuu-comentó Kaoru recargándose en la pared para mirar a su gemelo- Mira…- era un mensaje de Natsumi donde los invitaba a un festival de su colegio- ¡Vamos! es este viernes- Hikaru sonrió levemente.

-De acuerdo- mencionó.

Natsumi había invitado a su prima y a los miembros del Host Club, consideraba que sería divertido ver sus reacciones al llegar a su colegio, reía al imaginar sus comentarios, pero quería que vieran que no siempre se necesitan muchas cosas para divertirse y vivir bellas experiencias.

-Te ayudo-comentó Seiya tomando la caja que Natsu sujetaba. Estaban decorando su salón para el festival.

-Gracias-mencionó la chica con una sonrisa.

Mientras platicaban rumbo a su aula escucharon unos comentarios que no eran nada nuevo para Natsu.

-Siempre presume que su prima es rica, además le encanta llamar la atención con ese gran auto que a veces pasa por ella-mencionaron un grupo de chicas.

-Es como si dijera: "yo tengo la opción de estar en una mejor escuela pero vine aquí"-otras voces participaron en esa conversación hiriente.

-Luego se hace la niña buena, me molesta.

-De seguro vendrá ese auto de nuevo con esa prima odiosa que frecuentemente viene a ver a Natsumi-comentó una chica dentro del aula contigua a la de Natsu.

Seiya se molestó bastante y avanzó hacia ese grupo de chica pero Natsumi lo detuvo, le dirigió una sonrisa y siguió caminando hacia su salón, sabía que las visitas extravagantes de Sayuri habían ocasionado ese tipo de comentarios pero no le importaban en su mayoría. " _La gente habla sin razón y sin corazón en ocasiones, pero eso solo muestra lo que hay en ellos, ten paciencia y muestra la generosidad de tu corazón"._ Natsu disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su prima así que no le diría lo que ocurría en su colegio, y menos aún que dejara de venir a verla.

-Natsumiiii-comentó Ayame, una de sus mejores amigas corriendo hacia ella -Adivina, otra aula hará una casa de terror.

-Pero nosotros nos habíamos registrado primero ¿no?-comentó Seiya.

-Que extraño- mencionó Natsu- Entonces haremos la mejor casa embrujada- mencionó abrazando a sus amigos y riendo de manera cómica.

Después de seguir organizando los preparativos, Ayame se sentó al lado de Natsu.

-Y bien… ¿vendrá ese chico que te gusta?-comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ayame!- las mejillas de la chica quedaron sonrojadas haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Solo quería saber si lo invitaste-mencionó.

-Sí, me dijo que vendría-sonrió al recordar ese mensaje de respuesta. Ella estaba recortando unas figuras de papel.

-Sí que te gusta, no te ha visto así antes-añadió Ayame pintando un letrero.

-Creo que ya debo olvidar estos sentimientos, a él le gusta otra persona.

-No sabemos qué situaciones vendrán en el futuro, tal vez es muy pronto para que te des por vencida ¿no crees?-su amiga le dirigió una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el Host Club la noticia de un festival en un colegio de clase menor cautivó la atención del lugar.

-Tenemos que ir-comentó Honey con su peluche.

-¡¿Ellos también hacen festivales?!-preguntó Tamaki con emoción- Deberíamos ir, es una oportunidad de verlos en su ambiente.

-No veo que podamos obtener algo a cambio de nuestra asistencia- añadió Kyoya.

-No siempre tienes que ganar algo, Natsumi quiere que vayamos-mencionó Haruhi- Me encantaría ir.

-¿Nosotras podemos ir?-añadieron algunas clientas con ilusión.

-¿Por qué no vamos todos?- Tamaki como siempre motivando el lugar.

-Perfecto, entonces este viernes será-comentó Hikaru.

-¿Viernes?-preguntaron Haruhi y Tamaki al mismo tiempo.

-Disculpen chicos no puedo asistir este viernes, soy responsable de la biblioteca ese día, y tengo otros asuntos pendientes-mencionó Haruhi decepcionada.

-Tengo una junta familiar ese día- dijo pensativo el chico rubio.

-Yo tampoco podré asistir –comentó Kyoya- Acabo de ver mi agenda y ese día tengo un compromiso por la tarde.

-Mori ¿puedes ir?-preguntó Honey y él negó con la cabeza.

-Qué lástima-comentó Hikaru decepcionado.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Kaoru miró a su hermano sonrojarse cuando, sin querer, chocó con Haruhi, era evidente que los sentimientos de él no habían cambiado nada, y de alguna manera le hizo pensar en Natsumi, no sabía si era bueno o malo que ella se hubiera enamorado de Hikaru, pero deseaba que fuese como ocurriesen las cosas ella no sufriera por un amor no correspondido.

-¿Hikaru qué piensas de Natsu?-le preguntó Kaoru.

-Ella es una chica muy agradable, muy amable, me alegra mucho tener su amistad-contestó y Kaoru hizo una expresión aburrida que sorprendió a su hermano- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-Nada, nada-comentó volteándose- Esto va a ser muy complicado Natsumi-pensó para sí mismo.

Cuando el viernes por fin llegó Sayuri, Honey y los gemelos fueron los únicos que pudieron asistir al festival. Aunque Kyoya no estuvo de acuerdo en que faltaran a sus actividades del club, algo lo hizo acceder, tal vez fue el gran parecido que veía en Natsu con Haruhi, ambas eran amables, nobles y buenas personas.

 _"A veces al pensar mucho en algo, y la idea, al recorrer los rincones de tu mente tantas veces, llega a perderse, y sin darte cuenta, lo olvidas por completo"._ Esas palabras le comentó su madre a Natsumi en una ocasión, ella no lo entendió en ese momento, y lo vio imposible de suceder, sin embargo esa tarde le ocurrió a una persona muy especial para ella, un joven de cabello anaranjado que tuvo el pendiente de su festival todo el día anterior y la mañana siguiente, sin embargo con una conversación breve la idea se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Hikaru caminaba por los pasillos de la inmensa y extravagante escuela, pasó por la biblioteca y logró observar a Haruhi luchar por alcanzar un libro, se rió internamente y caminó hacia ella, bajó el libro del estante y se lo dio.

-Gracias-mencionó Haruhi mirando una lista de libros que tenía que colocar en una mesa porque esos eran los que los profesores o alumnos habían solicitado para esa tarde.

-¿Te ayudo?-preguntó Hikaru tomando una de las hojas de las listas de libros- Si lo hacemos entre dos posiblemente termines antes.

-No es necesario –comentó tratando de tomar la hoja nuevamente pero el chico levantó su mano alejándola, río levemente.

-Quiero ayudarte-mencionó y Haruhi suspiró para después sonreír.

-Gracias Hikaru-añadió la chica.

Mientras tanto Kaoru llamaba a su hermano para recordarle el festival de Natsumi, sin embargo nunca contestaría porque el celular de éste se había descargado en la noche anterior.

-Chicos ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos-comentó Sayuri en los pasillos con Honey y Kaoru.

-Lo buscaré rápido-mencionó Kaoru para después correr. Pasó por la biblioteca pero no vio ni Haruhi ni a Hikaru que estaban detrás de un estante bajando más libros, siguió su camino después. Después de preguntar por él en varios sitios no encontró respuesta, se sintió decepcionado y se dirigió hacia la salida de la escuela, _"lo siento Natsu"_ pensó para sí mismo.

En aquella escuela había una sensación de calidez, alegría y emoción, las personas entraban y salían del lugar, estudiantes entregaban folletos con información acerca de la actividad de cada salón, habían puesto en la entrada y en el camino a los edificios, realmente era un lugar muy interesante.

-¡Mira esos autos! ¿Serán de alguna celebridad?-preguntaron un grupo de personas mirando por la ventana.

-¿A quién vendrán a ver?-las voces se hicieron cada vez más ruidosas y luego al ver salir a Kaoru, Honey y Sayuri, las chicas y los chicos no pudieron evitar hacer comentarios de su belleza y elegancia.

-Natsu creo que ya llegaron-comentó Ayame con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Minutos después de que los chicos y Sayuri buscarán el salón de Natsu, al fin lo encontraron con ayuda de unas chicas.

-Hey Natsumi te buscan-comentaron unas jóvenes a la chica que estaba disfrazada con un vestido blanco y tenía rojo en él, como si hubiese sido asesinada.

-Sayuri, chicos-comentó al voltear y encontrar a personas muy conocidas para ella, sin embargo logró notar que varios rostros que esperaba ver no estaban presentes, especialmente uno.

-Wou, este lugar es realmente interesante comentó Honey abrazando a su Usa-chan.

-¿Quieren pasar a la casa de terror? Mi turno termina en unos veinte minutos, después puedo mostrarles la escuela-comentó con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, entremos…-comentó Kaoru tomando la mano de Natsu y entrando al aula que ahora solo era un lugar oscuro y con ruidos parecidos a voces fantasmales y sonidos metálicos como es común escuchar en las películas de terror.

El lugar había sido adecuado para crear un camino, un pequeño salón divido en distintas pruebas, de las cuales Honey estuvo asustado desde la primera, al igual que Sayuri, ambos caminaban con terror y habían alcanzado corriendo a Natsu y Kaoru, pero Natsu al voltearse los asustó mucho más por la ropa, peinado y maquillaje que traía, eso hizo que ambos salieran corriendo del sitio como varias personas, especialmente por las personas que pretendieron caminar como entes o arrastrarse como almas penantes, era un escenario bastante cómico y gracioso para cualquier espectador que lo observaba desde afuera, pero no para el que estuviera adentro.

-¿Kaoru estás asustado?-preguntó Natsu mirando cómo éste apretaba su mano.

-Para nada-sonrió de manera nerviosa y evitó ver un horrible rostro del otro lado.

-Gracias por venir-comentó la chica y eso captó la atención del chico de cabello anaranjado.

-Hikaru no pudo…-mencionó pero sintió como su amiga caminó con velocidad a la salida, como si realmente no quisiera escucharlo. En la salida Sayuri y Honey estaban esperándolos, ambos seguían asustados lo que hizo reír a Natsumi y a Kaoru.

-Natsu, te cubriremos, ve con ellos-comentaron Ayame y Seiya con una sonrisa energética.

Entraron a distintas aulas, probaron café, conocieron sitios de comic, un espacio de fotos, un lugar ambientado de manera histórica, una galería de pinturas, etcetera. Los tres chicos que venían de aquel colegio tan inmenso poco a poco se fueron acoplando a lo pequeño del lugar y la gran cantidad de gente que había. Hubo muchas risas, muchas fotografías que después Kaoru y Honey les mostrarían a los demás miembros de Host Club.

-Iré por unas bebidas especiales, son realmente deliciosas-comentó Natsu apartándose momentáneamente de sus amigos. En su camino logró escuchar murmullos que hablaban nuevamente de ella.

-Presumiendo amistades como siempre.

-De seguro los invitó para que vinieran en sus autos.

-Mira como camina por los pasillo sintiéndose lo mejor.

-¿Quién se cree que es?

Ignoró los comentarios, pero una de las chicas caminó a su lado, chocando con ella a propósito y haciéndola tirar una de las tres bebidas que llevaba.

-¡Hey!-comentó Kaoru que la había seguido al entender que ella no podría llevar todas las bebidas sola, y que había logrado escuchar todo lo malo que se decía de ella- Pide disculpas por lo que hiciste.

-Fue un accidente-mencionó la chica avergonzada y mirando con rencor a Natsu.

-Eso no fue un accidente-comentó Kaoru enojado.

-No te preocupes, vayamos por otra-mencionó Natsu al mismo tiempo que ese grupo de chicas se marchó.

-Esos comentarios ¿ocurren frecuentemente?-preguntó Kaoru preocupado.

-¿Cuáles comentarios?-rió nerviosamente la chica y Kaoru se enojó.

-Sabes cuáles son Natsu- afirmó el chico.

-No te preocupes, la gente habla sin pensar a veces-comentó mientras ambos caminaban en busca de otra bebida.

-Lamento que hayamos llegado en esos autos-añadió algo deprimido Kaoru.

-Olvídalo Kaoru, no te preocupes-la chica le dirigió una sonrisa amable al gemelo menor, en ese instante el chico pudo sentir algo dentro de su pecho, no supo que fue en ese instante, pero deseó que nadie pudiera herirla, protegerla cuando ella lo necesitara.

Cuando ambos regresaron con las bebidas, Honey y Sayuri probaban unos postres, que por su expresión eran realmente deliciosos.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Haruhi y Hikaru habían terminado de bajar los libros, al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban ideas acerca de varios de éstos, y podría decirse que se conocieron más como lectores.

-Quién diría que te interesan los libros de romance-comentó Hikaru un poco burlón.

-Sí, sí-mencionó Haruhi sin darle importancia y caminando hacia la mesa con pocos libros, pues varias personas se los fueron llevando en las horas que pasaron- Tengo una pregunta, entiendo por qué no fui yo al evento de Natsu, también Mori, Kyoya y Tamaki, pero ¿realmente nadie tuvo planeado ir? Porque ese día cuando lo comentaron me pareció que nadie iría al festival- En ese momento Haruhi logró notar como Hikaru miró su reloj con preocupación, tomó su celular para notar que éste se encontraba descargado y después tocó su frente con decepción.

-Luego te explico-comentó Hikaru corriendo hacia la salida, pensó por un instante que si pedía un auto llegaría, aunque no estaba seguro del todo, " _¿por qué lo olvidé?"_ Se preguntó el chico de cabello anaranjado, no quería reconocer que una parte de él se emocionó de poder pasar varias horas en la compañía de Haruhi, después de todo sabía que algún día ya no podría estar con ella con la libertad que tenía, pues en algún momento ella y Tamaki darían la noticia que le indicaría a él que todo había terminado, extinguiendo cualquier esperanza de estar con la chica que tanto le gustaba, limitando sus oportunidades de estar juntos, y con la libertad de no sentirse culpable si por algún motivo él intentaba, de manera muy discreta, intentar ganar su corazón.

El auto familiar ya estaba en la puerta del colegio, Hikaru se subió lo más rápido que pudo, recordó en ese instante la fiesta de año nuevo, cuando vio llegar a Natsu entre la oscuridad de la noche, lucía muy bella, tomó su mano haciendo que se sintiera mejor, y ahora, cuando ella lo esperaba, él posiblemente no llegaría.

En el colegio de Natsumi, las aulas empezaron a guardar todo, los cafés, lugares de fotos, casas de terror, etcétera, volvieron a convertirse en salones. Mientras tanto los chicos esperaban en el patio de la escuela, veían los puestos ser desmantelados por los alumnos.

-Realmente fue muy divertido, le llevaré todos estos postres a Mori y los demás-mencionó Honey sujetando varias bolsas de dulces que Sayuri también le ayudaba a cargar.

-Sí que lo fue, no logro entender cómo el lugar es tan pequeño, sin embargo todo estuvo estupendo-añadió Sayuri- Lástima que no nos tocó el festival donde se termina con un baile al final.

-¿Baile?-preguntó Kaoru- ¿Cómo nuestra fiesta de navidad de hace dos años?

-No, es más sencillo, es en el colegio, sino me equivoco en esta parte del colegio-contestó Sayuri.

-Sería interesante verlo-dijo Honey.

-Este año sé que también se hará, le diré a Natsu que nos invite también, aunque no sé si es solo para estudiantes-mencionó Sayuri.

-Sí, me encantaría verlo-comentó Kaoru.

En ese instante Natsu llegó corriendo a ellos, se había cambiado el traje de terror, ahora tenía un vestido rosa muy bonito.

-Te vez muy linda-comentó Honey con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo avergonzada la chica-¿Y qué quieren hacer ahora?, ¿qué les parece si vamos por unos helados en la _colina_?

-Me encantaría, pero tengo un compromiso ahora-contestó Sayuri.

-Igual yo-mencionó Honey decepcionado.

-Yo puedo ir- Kaoru sonrió de manera cálida y Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa-¿Vamos en auto?- dijo el chico de manera dudosa pues sabía lo que las personas le dirían a ella por subirse a ese lujoso vehículo- Natsu rió.

-Se tiene que ir a pie, los helados de la colina no se llamarían así fueras en auto-comentó sonriendo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida del colegio Natsu le agradeció a sus amigos que la miraban desde la ventana de su aula y que le habían dicho que la cubrirían nuevamente para poder retirarse temprano.

-Me alegra que haya llegado el chico que le gusta-mencionó Ayame viendo alejarse a su amiga.

-¡¿A Natsu le gusta alguien?!-la voz sorprendida de Seiya se hizo evidente.

-Sí, es ese chico de cabello naranja que está a su lado, me lo describió y es justamente igual -dijo con total seguridad Ayame y de manera orgullosa por recordar algo tan importante.

Minutos después de que los chicos se alejaran, llegó otro auto lujoso a la escuela eso atrajo de nuevo la atención de los estudiantes, justo después salió Hikaru del vehículo.

-Seiya mira-comentó Ayame- ¿No se había ido con Natsu? ¿Esa ropa traía?

-No entiendo a los ricos para nada-comentó enojado Seiya y alejándose de la ventana para no darle importancia.

Hikaru se sorprendió de lo pequeño del lugar, el atardecer le hizo comprender que el evento había concluido, _"sabía que no llegaría, pero no sabía que me sentiría de esta manera"_ pensó para sí al mismo tiempo que la culpabilidad lo invadió. Se dirigió al conductor y le pidió su celular, le llamó en ese instante a Kaoru, pero éste tenía su celular en silencio, así que no importaba cuantas veces lo llamara, posiblemente su hermano tardaría en contestar. Pensó en llamarle a Honey y Natsu, pero no recordaba qué números tenían, así que resignado se dirigió hacia el auto, pero en ese instante una chica se acercó a él.

-Disculpa ¿Y Natsu? Pensé que se habían ido juntos-comentó Ayame que había bajado de su aula para preguntarle.

-¿Se fueron?-preguntó- Creo que te refieres a mi hermano, somos gemelos.

-Gemelos- mencionó la joven procesando esa información- Bueno, si los estás buscando fueron por los helados de la colina Setsunin-añadió la chica en la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Colina Setsunin?-preguntó Hikaru.

-Sí, se encuentra en esta dirección, ¿tienes dónde escribir?-contestó Ayame.

Mientras tanto Kaoru y Natsu llegaron a un parque con una alta colina, el paisaje era realmente hermoso, la luz del atardecer iluminaba el fresco y verde césped, el viento recorría las hojas de los árboles y el ambiente era tan agradable y relajante que le tomó diez segundos a Kaoru comprender que ese lugar se volvería uno de sus favoritos.

-El primero en subir gana-comentó Natsu entusiasmada y agarrándose del césped para poder subir, lo cual hizo reír a Kaoru, pues recordó su infancia, donde su hermano y él jugaban en los parques naturales de esa manera, justo después hizo lo mismo que ella. No fue una sorpresa que Natsu lograra subir con velocidad y sin problema pero Kaoru con mucha dificultad lograba avanzar- Pon mucha fuerza en tus pies- añadió Natsu riendo y en ese momento Kaoru sujetó el pie de la chica y con total intención la hizo descender unos centímetros- Eso no es justo- La chica, entre risas, empujó con algo de fuerza al chico haciéndolo caer hasta el suelo.

-Tramposa- mencionó Kaoru riendo. Después de varias bromas entre ellos al fin lograron llegar, obteniendo el primer lugar Natsu- Esto es impresionante- dijo el chico asombrado, la vista que tenía de la ciudad era realmente bella, las familias jugaban, platicaban y reían, era un lugar que le había robado el interés a Kaoru, especialmente por los caminos naturales.

-Bien, no te molestes Kaoru pero a la vuelta estaban las escaleras para subir a la colina, pero sabía que lucirías gracioso subiendo-mencionó Natsu riendo para después correr porque Kaoru la empezó a perseguir.

-Natsu…-comentó el chico yendo tras ella y que realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

En ese momento llegaron a un puesto de helados, el señor le entregaba uno con forma de corazón y de sabor fresa a una pequeña. La forma del helado causó impresión en Kaoru, y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre eso a la chica, ésta avanzó unos pasos para saludar al dueño del puesto.

-Señor Yusuke-comentó Natsu sonriendo y éste, que era un señor de mayor edad le devolvió la sonrisa gentil.

-Hola pequeña Natsumi, que gusto me da saludarte-comentó Yusuke- Veo que vienes con un muchacho, ¿es tu novio?

-No, solo somos amigos-contestó sonrojada la chica al igual que Kaoru- ¿Y cómo han estado sus nietos?

Kaoru no tardó en comprender que había una amistad de varios años entre Natsumi y el señor Yusuke, no supo porque sonrió levemente en ese momento y tampoco por qué deseó conocer más de ella en ese momento.

-¿Y bien de qué forma quieren sus helados?-preguntó Yusuke sonriendo.

-¿Formas?-preguntó Kaoru recordando que una vez había ido a un banquete por un formalidad familiar, y en esa comida le sirvieron un helado con forma de un cisne- ¿Un cisne tal vez?- Yusuke y Natsumi rieron ante ese comentario.

-Una forma más básica Kaoru, como un corazón, una luna, una mariposa, algo más sencillo-añadió la chica- Yo quiero uno de…- Yusuke la interrumpió.

-Una flor, lo sé Natsu-comentó el señor- ¿Y para usted joven?-sonrió de manera gentil- Ya sé cuál puede gustarle, esperen un momento- El dueño se fue a prepararlos mientras ambos se sentaron en unas sillas giratorias que estaban al lado del lugar.

-Es muy ingenioso, helados con formas, y para lograr esto los sirve en recipientes que tienen esas formas tan peculiares, debo admitir que es una excelente idea-comentó Kaoru.

-Lo es ¿verdad? Al señor Yusuke le gusta mucho innovar, es una persona muy agradable-mencionó Natsu.

-Gracias por esta invitación, me he divertido mucho- Kaoru no supo que en ese instante sonrió de una manera que alegró mucho a su acompañante.

-Gracias por venir Kaoru-sonrió la chica.

En ese momento trajeron los helados, una con forma de flor para Natsu y una de forma de un perro para Kaoru.

-¿Un perro?-preguntó sorprendido el gemelo menor.

-Así es, los perros siempre ven por el bienestar de su persona, no les importa si ellos salen heridos con tal de lograr la felicidad de aquella persona, o si fueron dañados perdonan con facilidad, son muy empáticos y siempre están pendientes de su alrededor -mencionó Yusuke- No sé por qué me diste esa impresión, tal vez me equivoco, y sí es así, espero que te guste la forma y el sabor del helado- Kaoru se quedó sin palabras, con solo una mirada había podido descifrar mucho de su personalidad, estaba tan impresionado que se notó en su rostro.

-Yusuke le da una forma a tu helado la primera vez que vienes, es como una especie de tradición –comentó Natsu con una sonrisa y probando su helado- Esta delicioso.

-¡Wou! El sabor es increíble- mencionó Kaoru probándolo.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado-comentó Yusuke y en ese momento una pareja y una familia se acercaron para ordenar también, así que fue hacia ellos para tomar su orden.

-¿Entonces qué opinas de los helados de la colina?-preguntó Natsu entusiasmada.

-Deliciosos, vale la pena subir trepando, claro, si no hubiesen escaleras-Kaoru y la chica rieron.

Después de platicar mientras ambos disfrutaban del postre, Kaoru vio una vendedora de rosas, pensó en comprarle una a Natsu como agradecimiento de todo el día, por haberle mostrado ese hermoso lugar, por invitarlo a su festival, por haberle presentado a Yusuke, y sobre todo por ser una buena amiga para ellos, le indicó que volvería y caminó hacia la vendedora, ésta estaba un poco lejos del puesto, compró la rosa para entregarle a la chica y cuando estaba por volver escuchó la voz de Hikaru, cuando volteó encontró a su hermano, supo en ese instante que éste había venido corriendo por su respiración entre cortada y unas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-Kaoru, quería disculparme con Natsu, me alegra al fin haberlos encontrado, esta colina es más amplia de lo que pensé-rió justo después.

-Así que me parezco a un perro ¿cierto?-dijo con una sonrisa y en una voz tan baja que su hermano no logró escuchar.

-¿Dijiste algo Kaoru?-preguntó su hermano mientras su gemelo caminaba hacia él.

-Natsu está esperando en esa dirección-comentó señalándole a Hikaru dónde era- Entrégale esta rosa como disculpa, estoy seguro que se alegrara-añadió Kaoru entregándosela y con una sonrisa. Justo después caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Kaoru ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Hikaru.

-Ha sido un día bastante agotador, dile a Natsu que me disculpe, pero tengo unos pendientes que solucionar, agradécele de mi parte-comentó manteniendo la sonrisa que no era igual a sus sentimientos, eso lo sorprendió.

-Entiendo, gracias Kaoru, nos vemos-comentó Hikaru dirigiéndose a Natsu.

Antes de bajar Kaoru miró en dirección a Natsu y a su hermano, supuso que ella se alegraría mucho de verlo. El cielo nocturno cubría el cielo pero era contrarrestado con unas luces que colgaban de unos postes e iluminaban el camino natural. Por la distancia no logró ver con claridad a la chica y a su hermano, suspiró justo después, y emprendió su camino de regreso…

 **Este capítulo fue más largo de lo usual jajaja, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿Qué creen que ocurra en los próximos capítulos? Me dolió un poco el final cuando Kaoru se marchó ¿les pasó lo mismo? ¿o son #teamhikaru? xD, jajaja. Espero sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones y tener motivación para subir pronto los próximos capítulos. Que tengan lindo día, mañana, noche o momento donde estén leyendo este capítulo n.n :).**


End file.
